Hood Ornament
by Lueur-de-L'aube
Summary: When it came down to it, he was filthy. Grease and motor oil were things she would definitely categorize under "filthy". So why was it that she found him smeared with those substances so incredibly desiring? AU!
1. Part 1

A/N: This story is for the amazing Marsh of Sleep because it was her birthday a few days ago =)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Hood Ornament**

By now Maka was absolutely sure he was doing it on purpose. She sighed heavily as she watched the mechanic/university student/jerk/hunk work on repairing her father's car or "his baby" in his words, a nickname that always had her roll her eyes because he liked to use it for her from time to time too. This is not how she had imagined her summer break going. She had wanted to spend the break mostly relaxing, read the new books she had purchased just for this break, watch reruns of her favourite cartoons and play video games until her fingers bled. She blamed her childhood friend Black*Star for getting her addicted to them. It started with a game called Kingdoms of Amalur and then it went downhill from there. **  
****  
**She glowered darkly at the back of his head and tried not to avert her gaze to his naked back. She bit her lip roughly, not attempting to look covert in any way at all, boldly standing in the large entryway of the garage. He had his back turned to her so she didn't think he'd notice her anytime soon, thus she could camly-**  
****  
**Oh God, did he have back dimples?**  
****  
**She muffled something that might have been a very embarrassing, fangirlish squeal behind her hand.**  
****  
**He was definitely doing it on purpose!**  
****  
**There was no way someone could look this...this - she grimaced - _sexy_ without trying. It wasn't like her to be this hot and bothered because of a male specimen, a very fine male specimen, true but still...**  
****  
**When it came down to it, he was filthy. Grease and motor oil were things she would definitely categorize under "filthy". So why was it that she, a woman who put utmost importance on hygiene, found him smeared with those substances to be incredibly desiring? She wanted to retch but it was true. **  
****  
**"Do you want me to do another pose for you?"**  
****  
**She jumped out of her thoughts with a startled squeak, icy chills coursing down her body as she found him staring at her guilty form with smug eyes. **  
****  
**Well, fuck.**  
****  
**"What-what are you talking about?"**  
****  
**He grinned rakishly and turned around fully, leisurely leaning against the hood of the car, arms next to him steadying him. Witty retorts and verbal comebacks of epic proportions died in favour of another action that involved her mouth. Well, she didn't actually salivate at the perfect view she got of his perfectly sculpted chest, sweat and grease only adding to his appeal. The sight of his contracted biceps made it difficult to stand still as her knees seemed to be made of pudding and her kneecaps seemed to be melting into some disgusting, gooey substance. **  
****  
**He chuckled lowly and she was so close to slapping herself in the face because how could she get caught staring at him again in a matter of two minutes? Her cheeks were surely going to ignite and were doing a good impression of a tomato suffering of a fever. She really tried to say something but what could she possibly do now? There was no way she could deny she had been ogling him. **  
****  
**Maka Albarn was officially fucked.**  
****  
**She was at a total loss of what to do and almost shrieked when he let the wrench slip from his fingers to let it noisily clutter on the messy ground. He was right in front of her in a matter of seconds and she came to realize just now how much taller he was. She gulped, her heart suddenly picking up in speed, hammering forcefully in her chest cavity. **  
****  
**"I know you're always looking at me."**  
****  
**"Bu-bullshit."**  
****  
**His lips stretched into smirk that practically spelled _sinful _and _dangerous_. She should do something, definitely. She...she could-oh, what if she touched the abs that were right in front of her? Her hands were right there! She just needed to raise them a bit and then she could rake her fingers over those tantalizing muscles and-**  
****  
**Wait?**  
****  
**What was his hand doing on her arm right now?**  
****  
**She gasped throatily, her addled brain completely useless. She knew she was going to get into trouble. Maka Albarn never got into trouble, damn it! She was a reasonable and smart girl, always making sensible decisions in life. **  
****  
**In this moment, sensible translated to: letting herself be backed against the wall and initiating a kiss herself.**  
****  
**His lips tasted salty and their tongues were messy as they pushed and probed roughly. She bit his bottom lip without a care in the world, relishing in the low groan he made only to have her haughty smile be wiped away the moment he attached his mouth to her neck.**  
****  
**She mewled and panted, rubbing against him in the most seductive way she could. Either she was good at being seductive or it didn't matter because there were tits rubbing against his chest and she could already feel his boner poking her stomach. **  
****  
**What the hell was she doing? About to get down and dirty with the mechanic her dad had-**  
****  
**Oh. _Oh_.**  
****  
**That felt nice but when had he gotten his hand under her shirt? Why hadn't she noticed? And damn it, since when did she get painfully aroused when she was bitten? **  
****  
**His deft fingers teased her nipple, the cup of her bra shoved up to her collarbone, pinching and twirling it with a thumb and forefinger. Oh, he was sucking the skin on her neck and it made her delirious with want, made her want to rip his pants off and take him here and now but...wait, he was going to leave a mark and-and...what? There was something else. Even though her mind was severely fogged over by his hands and mouth working their indescribable magic on her body, she still felt him smile against her flushed flesh. **  
****  
**She couldn't have that. She was going to have the upper hand in this, damn it! Inhaling shakily, she unabashedly cupped his junk with a quivering hand, not giving a damn at his shocked face, and squeezed. **  
****  
**"_Fuck_."**  
****  
**She grinned cheekily, not wasting her time and unzipping his pants, fingers teasingly dancing along the waistband of his boxers-**  
****  
**"Maka? I brought some Chinese take-out!"**  
****  
**Everything came to a deflating standstill of realization and cock/vag-blocking. **  
****  
**Her father was home and he was looking for her.**  
****  
**Her father was home and he was looking for her!**  
****  
**He wore the same look of shock and panic as she was. They quickly scrambled away from each other, trying to fix the damage as Spirit Albarn, police officer with the rank of Lieutenant and overprotective papa to boot, was unmistakably approaching the garage. **  
****  
**"You idiot," she hissed as she yanked her bra in place, smoothing her shirt down her exposed belly. "You smeared grease all over me!"**  
****  
**"Grease? You gave me a boner! What am I-fuck!"**  
****  
**He hastily turned away, writhing back into the confines of his pants and pulling the zipper up with an array of colourful curses. She winced, almost feeling sorry for him because keeping an erection locked up like that had to be unpleasant but then she remembered that she was looking like she had had a quickie with a hunky mechanic, the grease stains and messy hair and flushed face veritable proof for her father, who would very likely throw a fit if he put two and- he'd just need to put one and one together because it couldn't be more obvious. **  
****  
**She glanced at Soul only to find him put his filthy shirt back on, pulling it down to keep the bulge as unnoticeable as possible. She cursed herself, feeling foolish that she thought she could count on his help. Drastic circumstances called for radical measures. As much as she disliked it, she had to put on a heavy layer of Daddy's Girl. **  
****  
**"Hi Papa!" She called out cheerily, keeping her arms crossed in front of her to hide the ugly, black smearing as much as she could.**  
****  
**"Oh, there you are, Maka! What were you doing in there?" Each word was laced with suspicion and his scowl only vanished when she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.**  
****  
**"Just checking if he's doing his work."**  
****  
**He laughed heartily as they walked into the house. "Don't worry. He's a good boy, he wouldn't dream of screwing with my baby." **  
****  
**Behind them, eyes wide and panicked, Soul raised his head and smacked it squarely into the hood of Spirit's car.

* * *

Maka actually liked Chinese food but she just couldn't enjoy it as much as she usually did. She was lucky that her dad had not noticed anything aside from her immense crankiness because petting the kitty under the shower was supposed to be relaxing, but didn't do shit to help her get rid off the tension in her body. **  
****  
**She munched absentmindedly on the sweet and sour chicken and listened to her dad's mindless chatter and the vague details about what he did at work today. Her thoughts kept straying back to the sexy mechanic with whom she had almost screwed. She gritted her teeth. **  
****  
**She could technically just walk to his house and finish what they had started. He did live next door. The Evans family had moved next to them when she was still attending middle school and trying to manage life while her parents were going through their nasty divorce. They had attended the same middle school, but only for a year before they went to separate high schools; she to the closest public high school and he to a private one. **  
****  
**They would see each other occasionally but there had never been more to it until this summer.**  
****  
**She had not expected the lanky Soul Evans to fill out this nicely, neither had she been prepared to see him shirtless on a regular basis when he was busy mowing the lawn or fiddling with his motorcycle or more recently with her papa's crappy car and Maka found herself jealous of motor vehicles. **  
****  
**She wanted him to fiddle with her damn it! **  
****  
**Shaking her head, she curtly excused herself to her room, giving her papa a half-assed excuse about having a headache. She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep this night. Being next door neighbours, it was pretty much guaranteed that their bedroom windows were across from each other. So when she entered her room with the desperate wish to lay down and let sleep claim and lull her into sweet oblivion, she just had to look out of her window and she just had to catch the glimpse of his illuminated room and-**  
****  
**There was no way in hell that this was a coincidence!**  
****  
**She wanted to shriek and rage but the sight in front of her was just too good to let negative emotions overwhelm her. She tilted her head curiously to the side, stepping closer to her window to get a better look at him.**  
****  
**She gulped, hands fisting into the fabric of her skirt. **  
****  
**He was doing pushups. **  
****  
**How dare this fine male specimen do pushups in the safety and privacy of his own room and NOT wear a shirt at the same time? She was close to frothing from the mouth as two thoughts were running through her head:**  
****  
**1) It was no wonder he had filled out so nicely when he was working out like that.**  
****  
**2) She was being a total creep. **  
****  
**She feverishly shook her head and really wanted to tear her leering gaze away from the marvellous sight but she was unable to act upon this moral impulse. She was entranced with the movement of his muscles, the flexing and contracting. She almost swooned on the spot, feeling dizzy and lightheaded. **  
****  
**How would it feel like having these arms wrapped around her small waist? Or to have them steady her while he eagerly took her against a wall? Or to have them bound to her bedpost so she had free reign over what she could do to him? She licked her lips.**  
****  
**She might as well really go over there. **  
****  
**And then he heaved himself up and surely the first thing his eyes landed on was the window. She swore he had to have eyes glued to the back of his skull or something because how else could he have such perfect timing?**  
****  
**Had he _sensed_ her coming to her room and started to work out just to rub it into her face that he was a hot piece of ass? He opened the window, casually leaning onto the windowsill, shooting her a shit-eating grin that infuriated her. She should definitely ignore him, plop onto her bed and read Pattern Recognition, which she had purchased after successfully passing her finals. **  
****  
**Unfortunately, this was not what she did. She opened her window as well, glaring heatedly at him. **  
****  
**"What goes, Albarn?"**  
****  
**Her glare only intensified and she wanted to tell him to fuck off until she remembered that she had been the one spying on him like a stalker. Her fists clenched and unclenched, filled with shame that made her feel like she had been splashed with ice cold water. **  
****  
**"Nothing goes."**  
****  
**She sighed heavily.**  
****  
**"What happened to spitfire-Albarn? Did...did your dad find out-"**  
****  
**"No! I made sure he didn't."**  
****  
**She shuddered at the possibility of her father finding out that she had almost banged the neighbour's son, whom he considered to be a good boy, in his garage. He would have a complete meltdown if he ever found out.**  
****  
**"Good." He sounded relieved and when she looked at him, all smugness appeared to be stripped from his demeanour. "You know when we moved here back then, the first thing he told Wes and me was something like: 'Listen, I'm sure we're going to get along just fine. Just make sure you don't get close to my daughter. I'm a policeman. I can make your life a living hell.'"**  
****  
**"Urgh, are you serious?" She rubbed her forehead. "That explains a lot. Like why you were always looking at me as if I was some monster or zombie or whatever."**  
****  
**He snorted loudly. "He never failed to remind us of it."**  
****  
**She groaned, face burning with embarrassment. Only her dad. **  
****  
**"Sooo, what have you been up to aside from staring at my superb self?" he asked teasingly.**  
****  
**"I have not been staring at you."**  
****  
**"Suuure."**  
****  
**In order to prove his point, he lifted his arm, making his biceps flex and the noticeable bulge of muscle only more noticeable. She gulped noisily, fearing her heart had just jumped into her throat. **  
****  
**"I always thought you were a prude but look at you, you're such a perv."**  
****  
**She snapped out of her daze only to let him see her scarlet face. How could she be so simple-minded? "So what if I am? You're the one who wanted to do me on my dad's car!"**  
****  
**"I didn't hear you complaining. In fact, I remember your hand was down my pants."**  
****  
**She gritted her teeth and she wanted to do nothing more but wipe that infuriatingly taunting grin off his handsome face. She took a deep breath. Oh, she was seething but she was not going to let him rile her up like that.**  
****  
**"Whatever. I don't have to put up with your crap. I'm getting ready for bed." She had endured enough of his teasing. Payback was a bitch.**  
****  
**She turned on her heel but didn't close the window and unabashedly unbuttoned her shirt, making sure he saw her teasingly exposed back. She discarded her bra quickly, twisting her torso so that she gave him a good amount of side-boob to fawn over, smiling devilishly to herself at his slack jaw. She put on a flimsy pajama top and faced him once more, ego swelling at his darkened eyes. **  
****  
**The slight chill of the evening coupled with the way the fabric of the top rubbed against her, made her nipples perfectly visible and even though the modest part of her wanted to cover herself, another part of her, the part that was clearly dominating at the moment, didn't give a fuck. She tamped down her desire to cackle like a cartoon villain at the look on his face, but just barely.**  
****  
**His eyes never left her, drank her in and she was only too giddy to continue. It was weird. Maka had never been a flirtatious girl; the relationships she had were far and few between. Most dates she had were awkward and just underlined how inept she was in regards to flirting and dating. She was confident when it came to academics, to books, to classes, to acing exams but was like a toddler who was just learning to walk when it came to the opposite sex. **  
****  
**Soul brought something out in her she had never known she had in the first place. **  
****  
**She unbuttoned her skirt, pulled the zipper down slowly. She held his gaze, gave him the sauciest smile she could muster. Bending over slightly, making sure he got another enticing glimpse of cleavage, she pulled her skirt down, letting it slide down the smooth expanse of her legs. **  
****  
**For the first time since she could remember she felt sexy. He made her feel sexy. The realization made her pause her private striptease as her skirt pooled around her feet. Yes, she felt sexy, _powerful, _and she liked it. She loved how she had him trembling and gawking, how she could reduce him from making snide remarks to being unable to utter a single word. **  
****  
**"W-what are you doing?" His voice was thick with want and it thrilled her, made her quiver and weak in the knees. **  
****  
**"I told you, getting ready for bed."**  
****  
**She wished she had concealed it better how much the low timbre of his voice affected her, wished she hadn't spoken so squeakily. **  
****  
**He laughed throatily, sharp teeth burying in his bottom lip when he let his eyes sweep over her tiny frame once more, seeming to take particular interest in her legs and her chest. **  
****  
**"Really? If that's how you always do it, I wouldn't mind watching you get ready for bed every night."**  
****  
**She smiled wryly, her heart pounding strongly, her nerves burning with tension. "That's not how I usually do it, _Soul_. Tonight it's a bit chilly, that's why I'm doing it a bit differently."**  
****  
**"Oh?"**  
****  
**"Usually I sleep naked."**  
****  
**With that she closed her window and pulled the curtains, leaving a painfully aroused Soul behind.**  
**

* * *

****She had been expecting some act of retaliation on his part and was probably only asking for it when she strolled into the garage in shorts and her favourite thigh highs. She had noticed rather quickly how he looked at her legs more often when she wore them. She came to him because she was curious, drawn to him like a magnet. It didn't hurt that it was also very hot, and she knew he hadn't been keeping himself well hydrated while working on her dad's car. **  
****  
**She hadn't put much effort into the lemonade; in fact she hadn't even made it herself, but had bought it two days ago from the grocery store. He had taken the glass with a few confused words of gratitude and gulped the content down in record time. She had very much enjoyed watching his Adam's apple bob as he did so, neither did she find the sight of him wiping his mouth with the back of his hand unappealing, watching him wipe the sweat from his forehead with a strong and muscle-y forearm was also quite nice. **  
****  
**He gave her a onceover, eyes hazy and dark as he handed her the glass back. Their fingers touched, neither trying to make an attempt to avoid contact. Even though it was deliberately done, it still send tingles through her arm and she feared she might drop the glass if she didn't back away soon. **  
****  
**The air was humid and hot and she wondered if her body heat hadn't already exceeded normal human body temperature. It felt like it was fifty degrees too hot. She didn't leave and it was unsettlingly quiet when he turned to the task at hand. This lasted for about ten minutes before she broke the silence, asking coyly, "Did you sleep well last night?"**  
****  
**His reaction was instantaneous. Maka found her personal space invaded by him. She expected him to be bold and rough with her and the most primitive part of her would have welcomed it heartily, the thought of aggressive sex turning her on like no other. He was oozing frustrated vexation and her heart was thumping and her chest was fluttering in anticipation, but when he touched her she was almost disappointed that his touch was gentle. **  
****  
**He was barely putting any pressure into the grasp he had on her shoulders. He looked her deeply in the eyes, and it might have been her own steps that made a turn and guided them towards the car and alright, it might have been his hands in this case that pushed her onto the hood of it. He had his knee between her parted legs and was silently hovering above her, eyes like melting steel. **  
****  
**"The nerve of you to ask me that."**  
****  
**She bit back a gasp as his knee skirted dangerously close to her crotch. **  
****  
**"Why? **  
****  
**Her voice was heady and she was proud that she did get a word out of her mouth. **  
****  
**"Do you really think I got a minute of sleep?"**  
****  
**"You didn't?"**  
****  
**Her amusement had to have been too obvious because his eyes narrowed into a glare. She shot him a sickeningly sweet smile, a stark innocent contrast to their position and the words they were about to utter. **  
****  
**"How was I supposed to sleep with your little show?"**  
****  
**She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so how did you spend your night, if you didn't sleep because of me."**  
****  
**The anticipation was killing her and she had no idea why she let him pin her wrist on either side of her head. Hiis knee moved further up but refused to touch her. She squirmed, the want for contact almost overwhelming. **  
****  
**"What do you think I did. I ended up with another boner thanks to your peep show and had to jerk off."**  
****  
**She licked her lips, his gaze immediately drawn to them and following the action faithfully. His admission did funny things to her, made her crave his touch more, made her horny beyond belief. Her eyes flitted briefly down to his crotch. He had been touching himself because of her. Was it weird that something like that gave her quite a boost of confidence? Did it make her a sick person for wishing that she had been with him and watched him as he stroked himself, sweat beading on his forehead as his lips parted to groan out her name? **  
****  
**She gulped, cursing her overly imaginative mind for supplying her with such lovely images that made her feel weak-boned and jittery all over. She wanted to tease him a bit more, she wanted him to feel like she was feeling now. She wanted the upper hand again. Yet why had she allowed herself to be put into such a submissive position then? She blinked, trying to regain some high brain functions. **  
****  
**"How does it feel like to get a taste of your own medicine?"**  
****  
**His lips twisted into a devilish grin, heavy lidded eyes staring her down. She was sure now, she would die of heart failure in the near future if she kept being around him. **  
****  
**"My own medicine, you say? Does that mean you...keep touching yourself at night when you think of me?"**  
****  
**Heat shot through her body, completely engulfing her skin in its intensity and for a moment she thought she had unlearned how to breathe, couldn't make her body cooperate because her senses were awash with Soul and could only register Soul. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction and confirm his theory, too stubborn to admit that he was right, that she might have been doing that even before their little game of seduction had begun. He was breathing harder and faster, his chest heaving, his hair plastered to his moist forehead as he awaited her response with barely concealed curiosity.**  
****  
**It was really far too hot in here. **  
****  
**"How do you do it?" His husky whisper ghosted over her neck, made her pulse pound and her skin crawl with scorching need. "I want to see. Would you show me?"**  
****  
**She exhaled shakily, hissed when his knee brushed her right there and damn it, she needed more than just an accidental graze, needed his hand, his fingers, his cock and preferably fully nude. And was he asking her to touch herself? Right here? In front of him? There had been a line once and it hadn't been so much as crossed but completely trampled upon and killed with fire. Shame and modesty were not words that were included in her vocabulary anymore. **  
****  
**She could do it, but that would mean admitting defeat and if there was one thing she knew described her almost perfectly, it was that she possessed the pigheadedness of a mule.**  
****  
**On the other hand, she was desperate; she was aroused to the point of painful and she had never thought she could be this wet without having even touched each other intimately yet. They were just words. Words weaved together that created an imagery so strong, and that were said in a voice so deep and sultry that it was enough to send her mind into a frenzy. She grasped onto the last tendrils of self-control, willed herself to continue this agonizingly arousing game.**  
****  
**"Why? Are you too lazy to do it yourself?"**  
****  
**His eyes widened for a moment, his grip on her wrists loosening and giving her enough time to yank them free. She was torn between showing him exactly what she was doing at night because of him and pulling him roughly towards herself to do all the naughty things with him. She grabbed his hand and placed it between her thighs, her breath hitching when he put the bearest of pressure into his fingers. **  
****  
**"Like this," she breathed out shakily and put her hand on top of his, fingers curling and moving slowly to guide him, even though she was sure he had to know how it worked. She shifted a little, leaned against the dusty front windshield of the car as she spread her legs further apart, making him place his knee onto the hood and lean forward, hands never disconnecting. **  
****  
**"Like this?" **  
****  
**She mewled when his gentle caresses transformed into bolder strokes. She could only helplessly gasp out to get rid of her stupid shorts and underwear right now, _please_. It annoyed her a little that what she had started as a means to torture him had her on the begging end now, but her entire being was far too much flooded with pleasure to dwell on that for too long. Her thighs trembled when he unbuttoned her shorts and didn't bother to take them off, instead he pushed his hand into her panties, the fabric embarrassingly soaked, his taunting grin only adding to her self-consciousness. **  
****  
**It didn't come to her as a surprise that he knew what to do with his fingers. She had had already gotten a foretaste of his skills yesterday but it had been always been the sight of him busying himself with repairing some sort of vehicle that convinced her that he had to have dexterous and nimble hands. **  
****  
**Her head hit the strong glass behind her, a dull thud accompanying the action as she whispered and moaned and encouraged him to go faster, to do more and _please, it felt so good_. She wasn't sure how he managed to make her feel like she was on the verge of combustion when his hand had so little room to move, it was like they had been doing this forever, his touch almost familiar-**  
****  
**Heavy lidded, green eyes snapped open when he brushed against her clit, his name tearing out of her mouth, a syllable completely wrapped in need, strained and thick. Whatever her initial plan had been was completely washed away with the aching tension in the pit of her stomach, growing more and more with each pump of his fingers, making her hips flex and her hands uselessly claw at his shoulders because she needed something to hold on to. She was faintly aware that she was being very loud yet the thought that someone might actually hear didn't cross her dazed mind. He placed his large palm against her mouth, only managing to muffle the noises she made, unable to silence her fully. **  
****  
**She was unaware of what was going around her, registering only his touch and his voice. Oh God, his sinfully deep voice. "Shh, quiet. Someone's gonna hear you."**  
****  
**She whimpered weakly in response, eyes clenching shut as she was desperately waiting for her release to come. Her flat breaths whipped over the back of his hand, its smell metallic and salty and-**  
****  
**Fuck!**  
****  
**She was so close! She was almost there! **  
****  
**And then he stopped. A frustrated whine found its way out of her mouth as his hand left it. She was too dumbstruck and confused to bother with buttoning her shorts and making herself look halfway presentable again. His shoulders were shaking and his face was flushed, the hard-on obvious in his pants. Clearly he was as affected by this as she was. **  
****  
**Yet he didn't touch her again, didn't even voice his desire to be touched now. He managed a shaky grin, a poor, worthless imitation of the ones he normally pulled off so effortlessly. Her mouth opened and closed and there was just no way she was capable of normal speech in this moment. **  
****  
**"W-why did you stop?"**  
****  
**"Sorry, I got work to do."**  
****  
**She had never wanted to punch someone so much in her life.**  
**

* * *

****The next week was spent primarily with sexual frustration and her miserable attempts to avoid him. She had discovered another talent of herself: failing to avoid Soul. She would always peek at him when he was working on her dad's car. Her papa was getting impatient, asking her if he should entrust "his baby" to a real mechanic even if it would cost him more. **  
****  
**Despite her seething fury, she had managed to talk him out of it. She was so weak and it bothered her that she was enjoying Soul's company- or at least the sight of his naked chest so much. She wanted to get back at him, wanted to hate him for driving her crazy like that. So when she marched towards the garage again, intent on...on doing _something_, things of course weren't going to go according to her nonexistent plan.**  
****  
**His loud curses drew her attention away from plotting her revenge. It didn't help that he sounded like he was in pain. Without a second thought, she walked into the garage and the worry that gripped her heart eclipsed the anger she had been feeling.**  
**"Oh my God, Soul!"**  
****  
**There was so much blood on his hand; her brows creased with concern.**  
****  
**"Cut myself on a goddamn wire. Looks worse than it is."**  
****  
**He washed most of the blood in the wash basin, the water taking most of the dirt away too. He was right. It had looked worse than it was. All that was left was a comparatively tiny cut and she allowed herself a sigh of relief. **  
****  
**"You don't happen to have some band-aid somewhere?"**  
****  
**She snapped out of her reverie, almost jumping five metres into the air. "Oh! Sure! Let me get you some."**  
****  
**During those minutes she needed to fetch the opened package of band-aids from the bathroom and to get back, her heart calmed as her concern faded and her annoyance returned in full force. **  
****  
**Consequently she re-entered the garage. She ignored his outstretched hand and instead ripped a band-aid free herself. **  
****  
**"Uh..."**  
****  
**Her eyes flashed. "Your finger." **  
****  
**He dumbfoundedly held his hand to hers, watching her curiously as she carefully put the band-aid on his bleeding cut. **  
****  
**She didn't let go.**  
****  
**Her eyes were burning with a rekindled fire, body high-strung and muscles taut with unignorable tension. He shifted awkwardly but made no attempts to make her let go of his hand. He swallowed hard as she brought his hand towards her mouth, gently pressing her lips against the band-aid. **  
****  
**He flinched, making a startled gasp as he watched her fascinatedly shower his long digits with small kisses. The pace of her mouth was teasingly slow and she deliberately held his hazy gaze, making sure he had only eyes for her. He groaned when she lightly nibbled on the pad of his thumb, teeth scraping along calloused skin. Her tongue picked up the faintest traces of metallic copper and salt and she quickly moved on to his knuckles, turning his hand so she could easily kiss the inside of his wrist, noting with particular interest how that seemed to get more of a reaction out of him than the rest. **  
****  
**It was even more gratifying when she bit him there, relishing in the shuddery growl he made. There was that feeling again, the feeling that had been at its strongest when she had done a little stripping for him. Pride burned within her when she saw the bulge in his pants, feeling powerful and giddy and excited. He sucked in a raspy breath when she stepped closer to him, relinquishing his hand from her grasp. **  
****  
**He was frozen on the spot, unmoving like a statue. She might have to change that. She nuzzled his neck, smiling haughtily to herself when she felt his frantic pulse beneath her lips. Slowly she let her hand slither down from his chest further down, tugging at his belt playfully before she grabbed his junk. His body jerked suddenly, his face burying in the crook of her neck as his breath ghosted over her sensitive skin, making the fine hairs on the back of her neck rise. **  
****  
**Oh yes, she was going to enjoy this very much. **  
****  
**Ignoring her own throbbing core calling for attention, she got down on her knees.**  
****  
**"M-maka, what?"**  
****  
**She smiled wickedly, his helpless whimper amusing her to no end. She took care to be extra slow when she undid his belt, even yanking it out of the belt loops despite it being not necessary at all. The sound of the zipper was startlingly loud, the sounds of their heavy breathing the only other source of noise. His pants fell and she didn't spend as much time with his boxers, pulled them down with a move of her hand. **  
****  
**She paused, taking a second to look at his dick, to lick her suddenly dry lips. **  
****  
**Her knees were starting to hurt, the ground was hard and cold. She should get over with this quickly. **  
****  
**She enclosed his tip with her eager mouth, giving him a languid lick that made him hiss and quiver. **  
****  
**"Fuck."**  
****  
**She hummed pleasedly, relishing in the control she had over him. The noises he made turned her on more than she'd like, but she ignored her own arousal in favour of making him go insane. Her tongue was quick to find where he was the most sensitive and she didn't waste any time to make proper use of her discovery. He gripped her shoulder fiercely, his knees buckling as curse after curse left his mouth. **  
****  
**She released him with a wet _plop_, grimacing a little as she stood up. Before he had the chance to say something, she said, "Oops, I totally forgot that there's still something I need to take care of. See ya."**  
****  
**In that moment Soul was sure of two things.**  
****  
**1) Maka Albarn was the devil.**  
****  
**2) He was going to run out of lotion today.

* * *

****This was ridiculous, so ridiculous that it was ridiculous she was even thinking about it. **  
****  
**Maka wanted to barf.**  
****  
**Her beloved books did nothing to distract her and her thoughts kept flitting back to Soul and the new guest that had arrived in the Evans household three days ago. Blair was a stunning woman with a body to die for and a bubbly personality that made it impossible for her to hate her as she captured the attention of everyone she passed whenever she traipsed along the streets in her risque attire. **  
****  
**The first time she had seen the woman talk to Soul in that excited and very playful manner, sexist slurs had already been on the tip of her tongue before she stopped herself. She was being unfair. **  
****  
**Soul and she didn't have anything they could call a relationship, just some weird mess that was primarily based on sexual teasing and second to third base flirting, meaning that she had absolutely no right to be jealous that he was spending more time with Blair. **  
****  
**That, and when it came down to it, Blair's shorts weren't any shorter than her own. Blair just seemed to favour low cut tops more than she did. **  
****  
**She wished it didn't affect her this much and really didn't want to think about the reasons why it did affect her. It would only give her a headache. She wanted to forget, wanted to ignore everything around her and just be engrossed with her novel. She should have known that ignoring them would be difficult if she read in the backyard which was pretty much adjacent to theirs. **  
****  
**Her heart clenched whenever she heard their laughter and the funny tales they shared. Jealousy gnawed at her in such a way that she was reaching the point where she wanted to march over, knock that Blair-girl over, drag Soul somewhere private, or semi-private, (she wasn't choosy) and do him. **  
****  
**She groaned as she let the book fall down from her lap. It slid shut the moment it landed on the grass below and she hadn't marked the page she had stopped reading. Usually something like that made her go on a mental rampage of epic proportions. **  
****  
**She felt just very tired and drained of all energy. **  
****  
**Soul had told her papa that he'd start to work on his car later, which he accepted with narrowed eyes. He had helpfully repeated how long it was taking him to repair it, but his demeanour had changed the moment Blair had joined Soul's side to beg her dad to let it slide this once since she wasn't going to be staying long.**  
****  
**Her papa had always had a weakness for beautiful woman of the busty kind. A weakness that had cost him his marriage and his daughter's respect for some years. Yeah, having memories like that well up again didn't make her like this Blair person more.**  
****  
**She just wanted to curl into a small ball of misery or punch someone. **  
****  
**"Hey, Soul you remember the time when you used to-"**  
****  
**She put her hands onto her ears, trying to block out every noise that came from them. She didn't want to listen to their happy reminiscing, didn't want to hear his bad jokes, didn't want to hear them together. **  
****  
****  
**She wondered if the past weeks held any meaning at all. She surely hadn't been thinking much about there being any meaning initially,but now it made her wonder if there was more to his action towards her or if it was just wishful thinking on her part. What made her so sure that he had been making these advances on her because he truly found her attractive? He might as well picked her because she lived conveniently close to him. He might be doing this little game with other women as well, with more beautiful women, more desirable women. He was a handsome man so she doubted he didn't get any attention from other interested people. **  
****  
**Even though she sort of wanted to believe that to make it easier to distance herself from all of this, a large part of her couldn't agree that Soul was such a man. Then again, where did she take such confidence in her judgment? She didn't want to be hurt, and she had never expressed that she was interested in him beyond the weird sexual thing they had going on...or had been going on. So if he wanted to be with other women, she was not the one to stop him.**  
****  
**She dejectedly cast her eyes down, trying to swallow the large knot in her throat down that seemed to be permanently glued in there since Blair had arrived here. She sighed heavily and slumped limply down onto the grass, tickling her skin, the sun pleasant and warm. **  
****  
**"This sucks."

* * *

******  
**She had sworn to herself that she was going to avoid him from now on. That didn't mean she didn't end up setting her foot into the garage later in the day. He was back in his mechanic's garb, looking as irresistible as ever. **  
****  
**The confidence with which she usually approached him was completely absent. She was at a loss of what to do, wanted to beat herself up because why the hell was she here again? She really had to work on being more consistent. **  
****  
**She wordlessly remained standing right at the entrance, shoulders slouched and heavy. She nervously gnawed on her bottom lip, never having felt this indecisive before. She wanted to go...but she didn't want to go. Gah! What was wrong with her? She frowned. **  
****  
**She should go. Should go back into the house before she did something stupid because she knew lots of crap could come out of her mouth when was upset. She should go, definitely. She didn't move from the spot. **  
****  
**She...she liked spending time with him. **  
****  
**She hated these realizations that hit her with a sudden force, making her almost tumble down because her body couldn't handle it. Why did she like spending time with him, though? Was it because he happened to be hellishly sexy and a very passionate man who could without a doubt fuck her so well that she wouldn't be able to walk properly for nearly a week? **  
****  
**She had never been such a shallow person.**  
****  
**Had they done something else than sexing each other up? Well, as long as they had remained in the garage that had been the case. But Maka remembered moments when they would talk in the nights thanks to their conveniently situated windows. Sometimes their conversations would last until they'd see the faint specks of the rising sun. **  
****  
**"Are you done daydreaming?"**  
****  
**She flinched, muffling a squeak behind tightly sealed lips. "Shut up."**  
****  
**He chuckled and she noticed just now that he didn't look like he had even started on any repairs. His shirt was a pristine white, lacking the grease and motor oil she found so enticing on him. **  
****  
**"Hey, weren't you supposed to start already?"**  
****  
**"Yeah, so?"**  
****  
**"Well, you don't look like you've done anything yet."**  
****  
**"That's because I haven't."**  
****  
**"Soul, papa isn't paying for nothing!"**  
****  
**"Chill. Your dad isn't paying me anything for this."**  
****  
**"Huh? He...isn't?"**  
****  
**"Nope. Blair wanted to go to the cinema, that's why I'm starting a bit later."**  
****  
**She scoffed. "You don't have to come here at all if you'd rather spend more time with her."**  
****  
**Shit! There she had it. Oh, why did she open her stupid mouth? Without a fail, she always said some crap when she was upset. She wanted to take her bitter words back, wanted to lock herself in her room until she cooled down. **  
****  
**He looked up, an eyebrow raised curiously. "Uh, we got the time of the movie mixed up. It started half an hour later than we thought. That's why I'm late...and I really don't know why you're-wait! You're jealous!"**  
****  
**"Whaaat? No-no way, I'm not jealous!" **  
****  
**Fuck, fuck, fuck!**  
****  
**"You are, admit it."**  
****  
**"Am not."**  
****  
**"You've nothing to worry about, sweetheart. First off, Blair is like a sister to me. I've known her since I was in kindergarten. Second, she's a bit of an airhead," he smiled fondly, "I'm more into smart girls; the nerdier the better."**  
****  
**"Ooh." **  
****  
**She had gotten to third base with this man and had done it with such casual flippancy, yet hearing him call her sweetheart left her blushing like a smitten schoolgirl. Maka also remembered being called nerd very often. She didn't want to get her hopes high but...**  
****  
**Maybe she could risk it. Confidence swelled in her chest, muscles tense with nervousness. "Okay, maybe I was a little jealous."**  
****  
**"I knew it!"**  
****  
**"Oh, shut up." She tried her best to sound annoyed but couldn't keep an insistent smile down. "You should make sure you repair that car by the end of the week. Papa is getting impatient."**  
****  
**He laughed uneasily. "About that, well, I gotta admit that, uh, I have no clue how to repair it."**  
****  
**"Whaaat? What have you been doing the whole time then?"**  
****  
**"Well, I knew what to do here and there but now...not so much, yeah. I only stuck around because...because..."**  
****  
**"Because?"**  
****  
**"Because...I got to see you more often that way."

Her heart fluttered at his admission, made her skin prickle and her mouth dry. She wanted to swoon at the bright blush on his cheeks, didn't know if it was okay to kiss him or to jump him right now. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her frayed nerves, took a few steps forward until she was standing next to him. **  
****  
**"You know if you wanted to see me more often, you could have just come over...or just asked me out."**  
****  
**He averted his eyes for a moment, fists clenching before he looked at her again. "I don't know. You never struck me as a girl who'd be interested in someone like me."**  
****  
**"Huh? Why would you think that?"**  
****  
**"'Cause you're smart and shit, and always reading and I'm the total opposite?"**  
****  
**She laughed softly, glancing down at her feet shyly. "Idiot." **  
****  
**And she kissed him. It was probably the gentlest kiss they had ever shared, not that they had shared that many in the first place. Her lips slanting over his with the faintest of pressure, she inhaled through her nose before she deepened the kiss, arms wrapping around his neck as his bare, muscular arms found their place around her waist. **  
****  
**It didn't take them long to fall into their familiar heady rhythm. Her nails raked over his arms, hard muscles flexing as he tightened his hold on her, carrying her to the car and placing her on the hood. She writhed a little, trying to get as comfortable as possible and flashed him a coy smile as he leaned down again to kiss her. **  
****  
**She gasped needily, rubbed herself against him, her blood boiling and roaring loudly in her ears. This time there would be no teasing. His lips were at her neck, unabashedly biting her skin, suckling greedily on a particularly sensitive spot until he left his mark behind. **  
****  
**Oh fuck, she had needed this since forever.**  
****  
**She threw her head back, giving him more neck for his teeth to play with. They were so sharp and they felt so good, leaving her skin prickling and tingling, each little scrape making her crave more. He nibbled his way down to her collarbones. He pulled away, his hands placed on either side of her head. His eyes skimmed over her lithe frame, stilling when they were directed at her breasts. **  
****  
**She licked her lips, played with the hem of her top and lifted it up slightly, enough to reveal the taut skin of her flat stomach. She only saw a ghost of a grin in his face before he was tracing lazy circles with his tongue around her navel, making her flinch and shiver and giggle at the same time. His hands were at her top now, pushing it up little by little, exposing more and more skin for him to take in.**  
****  
**Her top was pulled over her head with one smooth movement, leaving her chest completely bare. **  
****  
**The look in his eyes could only be described as: Yay, boobs!**  
****  
**But what came out of his mouth was: "No bra? Nerdy girls are the biggest pervs."**  
****  
**She made a squeaky sound in the back of her throat that might have been intended as some sort of retort when his warm hands slid over her sides and stopped briefly at her ribs, her skin feeling it was going to burst into flames. **  
****  
**She needed him to touch her fucking tits!**  
****  
**"Soooul."**  
****  
**"Hmm?"**  
****  
**"Stop stalling."**  
****  
**There was no hesitation when he pinched her nipples; he had groped her tits often enough to know that she liked it when he was rough, liked to be pinched and bitten. **  
****  
**There was still far too much space between their bodies and he was being far too dominant for her liking. She bit back a moan as one particular twist of his fingers had her mind reeling, her hands gripping his butt to pull him closer.**  
****  
**He hissed and she ruthlessly dug her nails into the firm flesh beneath her fingertips, loathing the pants that were obstructing her prize. His pants weren't particularly tight but she still had to undo them to get her hands inside. She grinned like an idiot when she finally touched his ass free from any useless fabric that only served to annoy her.**  
****  
**She wondered if his workout regimen also included intensive training of butt-muscles.**  
****  
**And then she decided she didn't care and groped him some more, pulling him so close that his erection was brushing against her inner thigh and she needed to shift a little, adjust the angle of her hips and wrap her legs around his to feel his dick against her aching core. **  
****  
**They shared a gasp, rocking against each other in a pace too slow to satisfy them. She had to be insane. Why was she endorsing more teasing and torturous foreplay when her body was burning and screaming for him to fill her, to thrust inside her forcefully, to clutch her hips and _fuck _her until she cried her voice hoarse?**  
****  
**Even when she tried to quicken their tempo, he made sure she failed, his hands on her hips firm and strong as he rubbed against her, each graze against her drenched panties making her thirst for more. It was annoying; he still had his shirt on and his pants were only half undone and still clinging to his ass like nobody's business. She wanted to voice her thoughts, wanted to tell him get naked _right now _but before she could, his mouth was on her tit, biting and sucking hard and causing her words to turn into strangled whimpers.**  
****  
**He was most certainly as affected as she was but he managed to be quieter, limiting himself to deep grunts and suppressed groans whereas she was thrashing wildly, lips parted constantly, chest heaving with her panting. **  
****  
**"Mmmh-Soul, off! Take it off."**  
****  
**She didn't clarify what exactly she wanted him to take off and wasn't sure if she was disappointed or relieved when he decided her panties should come off. And her skirt, making her wonder why he'd bothered with it since it didn't do much covering in the first place. She must had voiced it out somehow, she was dimly aware of uttering something but not about the content of her words because he answered, his voice dropping to a rich, velvety timbre, "I want to see all of you."**  
****  
**She was ridiculously wet and he didn't fail to remind her of this, fingers dancing along the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, venturing between them only to draw them back before he touched where she needed it the most, her eyes nearly tearing up because of the pressing, needy desperation she felt. It made her almost forget how to breath, how to move limbs that had become heavy as lead. **  
****  
**Her breasts were going to be littered with marks and bruises but at least she could hide those easily. Her neck was another matter altogether. He sucked on the underside of her breast particularly hard, releasing the spot with such a naughty sound that couldn't be found even in the dirtiest porn. **  
****  
**"Soul, your shi_iiirt-ah_!"**  
****  
**He was a devious little fuck. Touching her soaking slit the moment she was about to say something important. She moaned loudly when he stroked her clit, making her delirious with pleasure, her blood boiling heatedly as she tried to hold onto some reason, which became impossible to do so the more high-pitched her cries became. **  
****  
**What was he doing? With heavy-lidded eyes, she watched him as he went down to his knees, shooting her a sultry grin and planting a small kiss against the inside of her knee. It was chaste and just a precursor of what was to come, the promise to make her see stars when he was finished. His lips ventured higher up her leg, his kisses becoming more heated, his teeth and tongue being used more and more. **  
****  
**She faintly noticed how someone who happened to walked by would be able to see them. The thought made her tense up slightly. Oh God, if someone saw them, she didn't know what-**  
****  
**Further thoughts were derailed when Soul busied himself with her inner thighs, spreading them farther apart. She was completely on display yet she couldn't find it in herself to care, not about that they were in a semi-public place, neither about modesty because his mouth was so close. And she wanted it between her legs finally! **  
****  
**Unbidden whimpers escaped her mouth when she felt his breath hit her damp folds. He gave her a tentative lick and then at her sounds of encouragement, he spread her folds, suckling on her clit. Her hands fisted in his hair, tugging and yanking, causing him to groan as she rode his mouth. Her hips bucked on their own accord, there was no way she could still them even if she wanted to because she had waited too long for this. **  
****  
**He put a hand on her hip, trying to keep her still, his tongue never once ceasing its assault on her clit. She knew she wasn't going to last much longer at this rate-not that she wanted to, having craved it since the first time they had touched each other. **  
****  
**Her orgasm hit her the moment he gave her clit a particularly hard, noisy suck, her back arching away from the hood of the car, her toes curling and her throat raw from screaming. When she opened her eyes, having barely recovered from her high, she saw him lick his lips and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand before he was hovering over her again, lips stretched into that sinful grin of his she had come to adore over time.**  
****  
**Hadn't she wanted to be the dominant one here? Didn't she want to make him beg and moan? She decided it didn't matter if he made her feel this good. He nibbled on her chin and kissed her cheek briefly before he pressed his mouth against hers. She could taste herself on him, shuddering when he stroked her hips. **  
****  
**She gasped, fingers curling into his shirt. "Off!"**  
****  
**He chuckled. "As you wish."**  
****  
**She gulped as the shirt was hauled over his head and thrown away like a useless piece of rag. She hooked her forefinger into a belt loop of his pants, voice a breathy whisper as she spoke again, "This too. Take it all off."**  
****  
**He complied wordless but the teasing smirk on his face never faltered, neither did he avert his eyes from hers. She licked her lips when he was finally - _finally _- naked. He was such a wonderful sight to behold. She loved his broad shoulders, loved his strong arms and his chest was marvelous, so chiselled and _perfect_. She beckoned him to step closer, immediately wrapped her legs around his hips and raked her nails down his torso, especially enjoying the grunts he made whenever she pinched his nipples. **  
****  
**She couldn't get enough of him; her hands were everywhere: on his shoulders, clawing at his back, fondling his firm ass. It didn't take her long to shake the tiring after effects of her orgasm off, panting needily against his ear as she whispered words she didn't know she would ever be capable of saying to someone. **  
****  
**"You have such a dirty mouth."**  
****  
**She licked the shell of his ear, eliciting a shaky moan from him. She chose not to answer, instead opting for her body to do all the talking, rubbing her breasts against his chest, giggling as he tensed and sucked a deep breath in between clenched teeth. She guided his dick between her parted legs, gripping him softly and hissing when his tip brushed against her sensitive flesh. **  
****  
**There was miniscule moment of hesitation and she was torn between annoyance and affection, frustrated that he was still making her wait and touched that he still took his time to make sure if she was okay with this. She smiled, petting his cheek and kissing him gently. What a silly man. She would never dream of stopping. **  
****  
**He slid inside her carefully, her lips pressed tightly together as muffled noises slipped out of her. The first few thrusts were gentle, gauging her reactions, testing what she could take and then he held her legs at the back of her knees and began to pound into her more quickly, grunting and groaning. **  
****  
**She didn't know how she was going to do this if her arms felt like they were going to give out in any second. Her palms hurt, the surface of the hood too hard but she didn't care, not when he was making her feel so good, not when burning pressure was building up inside her again, not when she demanded with her breathless, husky voice that he go faster and harder, her cries shameless and wanton. **  
****  
**Belatedly it occurred to her that they were being quite loud, and that it wouldn't need someone walking close by to find out what was going in the garage. She clamped her mouth shut, smothering her moans, only tiny whimpers making it out. He was relentless with his thrusts, his rhythm perfect, smooth and powerful as his red gaze raked over her sweaty body, relishing in the sight.**  
****  
**She almost sobbed in frustration when he stopped and for a moment she truly feared he was going to leave her like this as a sick continuation of their little game. She shook her head, brushed her hair from her face and looked him questioningly in the eyes.**  
****  
**"Flip over."**  
****  
**There was no way she could refuse him, not when he was using _that_ voice, not when she was giddily looking forward to having him fill her again and fuck her brains out. She shakily did as she was told, his hands always steadying her until she was on her knees and he was clutching her hips. This time, he didn't waste any precious seconds and slid inside her with a growl, picking up his previous rhythm quickly. **  
****  
**She really tried to be quiet, really did. But how could she when he was constantly brushing against something that made her sob and beg for more? Her skin was flaring with heat, her entire frame trembling with the onslaught of pleasure. Yes, this was what they had been waiting for. She could see their faint reflections in the front windshield of the car, the sight embarrassing and arousing at the same time. **  
****  
**His hand, she wasn't sure which one, as she had pretty much lost all capacity for thought, slithered up her stomach and ribs, cupping a breast, twisting and twirling her nipple. His movements never faltered, driving her closer and closer to the edge. She called out his name desperately and he complied with a few hard shoves, finally sending her over the edge, red-hot waves of pleasure invaded her small body. Her back arched and her eyes squeezed shut, limbs quivering as she moaned, voice spent and croaky. **  
****  
**She watched him in the front shield as he lost himself, his body shaking feverishly as he came with her name on his lips. The last few thrusts he managed were weak as she felt him throb inside her, his heat filling her. **  
****  
**He slumped against her as they tried to catch their breaths, bodies tired and exhausted. Inhaling flatly, she slowly turned around, wincing and grimacing. Having sex on a bed had some advantages. Their lips met tenderly and he pulled her close, her chest flush against his. **  
**"You have no idea how long I've wanted this," he said breathlessly, running a hand through her moist hair. **  
****  
**She kissed him again, humming happily against his mouth. "Neither do you..."**  
****  
**"I've wanted this since we were 15."**  
****  
**She tensed up slightly, pulling away from him to look at his face. "What, really?"**  
****  
**He grinned wryly. "Yeah. It was kinda difficult to put on moves on you because-"**  
****  
**"MAKA! I'm home!"**  
****  
**"Fuck."**  
****  
**"Oh God, where are my clothes?"**  
****  
**"If he sees us, he's gonna castrate me."**  
****  
**"Shut up and get dressed."**  
****  
**It was a frantic scramble for their clothes and Maka really hope her dad would just go into the house and not bother to look here for her. There couldn't be a worse way to ruin her post-coital bliss. She was about to run out of the garage when a hand on her wrist stopped her.**  
****  
**"Soul, what-mmpf."**  
****  
**The sudden kiss didn't last long but it still left her dazed. His cheeky smile didn't help at all to clear her head. **  
****  
**"See you tomorrow?"**  
****  
**"Y-yeah."**  
****  
**When Spirit asked her later over dinner how she spent her day, stating that he knew it could get quite boring here, Maka choked on her coke.**  
**

* * *

****She knew the day would come but it didn't make it easier. He had to leave for college two weeks earlier than she. There was a thick knot in her throat and her limbs felt heavy. He was packing his luggage into the trunk of his father's car together with his older brother. Her papa eyed them warily, his eyebrow twitching with irritation. In the end, Soul had admitted that he basically had no idea what to do with the car. Suffice to say, her papa had been angry, his mood was only further spoiled when they didn't bother to keep their relationship a secret from him. Maka had to admit though that he had taken it better than she had expected; he had just frothed a little from the mouth and nearly fainted. Other than that and the dark glared he'd throw at Soul's way, her papa was handling this quite well considering it was him. **  
****  
**She sighed heavily. "Papa, I'm going outside."**  
****  
**He frowned and she sure he was going to give her a lecture about staying away from boys like Soul but he caught himself in the last minute, heaving a resigned breath and smiling sadly. "Yes, go. Talk to him."**  
****  
**Slipping into her flats, she left the house and gave her papa a small smile, waving at him before she closed the door behind her. **  
****  
**Soul was just shutting the lid of the trunk when she approached the Evans brothers. **  
****  
**"Hey, Soul...Wes." She gave the elder brother a small nod.**  
****  
**"Hello Maka."**  
****  
**Soul and Wes had the uncanny ability communicate without words. Soul just looked at him, something between them before Wes excused himself, leaving them alone. She bit her lip. **  
****  
**"When are you leaving?"**  
****  
**He sighed, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants. "In about an hour."**  
****  
**"Oh." She had known of course but hearing him confirm it only made it their goodbye more imminent and final. She looked down, dejected and at a loss of how to deal with the sadness.**  
****  
**"Hey, don't be so mopey now. We're going to see each other during midterm break and there's also Thanksgiving break soon after. We can also visit each other, it's only a five hour drive after all."**  
****  
**She raised her gaze from the uninteresting sight of her shoes and met his comforting eyes. "Yeah. We'll manage somehow."**  
****  
**She guessed they were going to be okay. They wouldn't let the distance ruin what they had now and soon they would see each other again. Maybe at her college or his or they could just meet halfway between their universities, not that it mattered as long they saw each other. She took a shuddery breath, feeling slightly better, the heavy weight on her shoulder lessening.**  
****  
**"Come here," he whispered and held his arms out.**  
****  
**She embraced him without hesitation, burying her face in his chest. She smiled when she felt his lips press against her temple and his arms tightening around her. She was going to enjoy these last minutes she had with him to their fullest as much as she could in public. **  
****  
**"Uh, Maka?"**  
****  
**"Hmm?"**  
****  
**"You're groping my ass."**  
****  
**"I'm aware."**  
****  
**"..."**  
****  
**"I just wanted to have one last grope."**  
****  
**He let out a bark of laughter, discreetly slapping her on the butt, making her giggle like an idiot. **  
****  
**"People usually ask for last kisses you know."**  
****  
**Her smile became even wider. "I guess I could go for one of those, too."**  
****  
**He tilted her head up, his hand warm on her cheek when he leaned down and closed the gap between their lips. Even though he had to leave soon, she was happy they could part like this. It was perfect and she wished-**  
****  
**"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!"**  
****  
**"What the hell, old man?"**  
****  
**"Papa, leave him alone!"**  
****  
**"I SAW HOW HE TOUCHED YOU. I WILL NEVER ALLOW THIS! NEVER!" **  
****  
**"Papaaa!"**  
****  
**"I'm in love with your daughter. Deal with it! And she groped me first!"**  
****  
**There was a beat of silence, all of them frozen on the spot. Maka's head was spinning, mainly from Soul's confession and her father's stupidity. Soul's parents and Wes had by now joined them outside to stare at the racket with confusion, only Wes seemed a little amused by it. Spirit's face was completely blank for a moment before he regained his wits and his face flushed brightly.**  
****  
**"Who said anything about groping? YOU CRETIN, YOU GROPED MY DAUGHTER?"**  
****  
**Maka wanted to yell again but just sighed, rubbing her forehead exasperatedly. At this rate Soul was not going to catch his plane in time. **  
****  
**"I did more than groping her, old man."**  
****  
**Or make it out alive from the confrontation at all. She was contemplating getting between them or hitting her dad over his head with something heavy, like a book. But then Soul was right in front of her, making her breath hitch as he hugged her close and turned them so her papa could perfectly see him kissing her passionately. **  
****  
**Her father's spluttered protests fell on deaf ears, Soul pulling away with a grin, "I really do, you know."**  
****  
**He pressed a last kiss on her forehead and easily slalomed around her papa, who looked close to having steam come out of his ears. He hugged his family and got into the car, Mr. Evans shooting his neighbour a disturbed glance before he joined his son, intent on getting Soul away from the crazy neighbour as fast as possible.**  
****  
**Maka waved at him, holding his gaze and tried to not to tear up. Meanwhile, Spirit was back in the world of consciousness, and ran after the car with astounding speed with flailing arms, looking like a deranged boxer. **  
****  
**"GET BACK HERE, YOU PUNK!"**  
**


	2. Part 2

A/N: Yes, I wrote a second part! This is for Redemtion13 because it was his birthday last month. I really fail at sticking to deadlines -_-

But yes, enjoy and feedback is always appreciated!

* * *

Part 2

Soul felt like he had been abandoned during a time travel gone bad and was living in the nineties again. He had never known how awesome it was to have a fully functioning laptop and Skype. He tried to recall their first Skype-session, all awkward and ungainly. They had come a long way since then. Her moans on the other hand of the line were driving him nuts as he stroked himself faster, not giving a fuck that he was being very loud and saying embarrassing stuff to spur her on and that the neighbours might hear him.

They had never needed phonesex, it had never appealed to either of them since they could have the amazing visuals thanks to Skype. He shut his eyes, picturing her fingers working against her wet slit, her face flushed, her lips parted breathlessly and her eyes hazy and cloudy. Damn it, he couldn't handle her voice, couldn't take the dirty words she whispered to him, was on the verge of going crazy with the things she wished he could do with her and how she wanted his─

"Unff. Fuck,_ Maka._"

Her needy voice called out to him, he had never loved the sound of his name so much before. His blood was boiling as he pictured her in vivid detail, lying on the messy covers of her bed, legs spread open and─

They climaxed nearly at the same time, the echo of their cries bouncing off the thin walls. He slumped against the headboard tiredly, pleased and grinning like an idiot. He sighed, not minding that he had come all over himself, wiping everything away with the tissues he had put on his nightstand in preparation. He could hear her breathing, fast and hard, on the other side of the line. He picked the phone up, disabled the loudspeaker, smiling goofily when he pressed it against his ear.

"I'd say this was awesome even though we couldn't see each other," he said, his words carrying a slight drawl.

He heard her hiss softly, heard the soft crinkle of the covers as she shifted. "Hmm. I still prefer Skype over this though."

He snorted. "I actually prefer the real thing over both."

She let out a giggle that warmed his heart and made it ache at the same time. It was ridiculous how much he missed her; he wanted to hold her, look her in the eyes when they talked and just relish in the togetherness. He sighed. He had known a long-distance relationship wasn't going to be easy, especially not since their relationship had had a heavy emphasis on sexual tension. That's why he loved it that they could hold a normal conversation even after an intense and teasing session of phonesex.

"Are you going home for your birthday, or have you planned to do anything at all for it?" she asked tiredly.

"No. Can't go home since it's in the middle of the week. I don't want to ditch classes. My dad would go berserk," he smiled to himself. "And I really don't want to do something with the guys here because they're gonna try to fill me up until I'm totally wasted."

"Well, it is your 21st birthday. Isn't getting wasted kind of a rite of passage for your 21st?"

"I don't need that kind of rite of passage, and since when do you approve of me getting wasted?"

"I don't, but I also think there's nothing wrong with having fun on your birthday."

"So you...want me to read a book the whole day."

"Hey!"

He snickered, almost able to see the red on her cheeks from irritation, and the indignant pout and the cute way she would furrow her brows whenever she got angry. "Anyway, when do you have to get up, tomorrow. You sound pretty tired. You must have done some number on your p─"

"Soul!"

"What? Can't handle a little dirty talk?"

"I...I so can! You're just so urgh."

"Pfft...I can't believe it. You're like a sexbeast in one moment and a nun in the next."

She snorted loudly. "Please, I'm quite confident with my sexuality. I just don't need you to refer to my vagina as pussy the whole time."

"Do...do that again."

"Huh? What?"

"Say it again."

"Say what? I said a lot of stuff, Soul."

"Talk dirty, it's hot."

"Soul!"  
"I'm serious. I...I could go for another round."

There was a pause and he feared he had chased her away with the revelation of the deep depravity of his pervy mind. He heaved a relieved sigh when she spoke.

"...you're horny...because I said...pussy?"

"Hell, yes."

She laughed. "I'll keep that in mind for next time so I don't have to start it with the awkward 'What are you wearing' thing."

"Seeing as I'm naked right now, it'd be kinda odd trying to describe you what I'm wearing."

"You could always go with 'Birthday Suit'."

"Nah, that's kinda dorky. It'd be more your thing to say."

"I don't know why you are under the delusion that you're not dorky at all."

"It is no delusion, sweetheart."

"Oh, really? Remember the day, it was a week before you had to leave for college, and we were supposed to do a sexy roleplay but you messed it up with your stuttering and blushing and─"

"Shuddup."

"But─"

"Shuddup."

She sighed. "Fine. I think I should go to bed anyway. I have to wake up pretty early."

"Okay. Good night."

"Soul, there's one thing that I..."

"Yes?" He gulped and gripped the phone tighter, knuckles turning white. The anticipation was burning a hole into his chest but he had no idea what he was anticipating. Or maybe he did. Maybe he had shouted his love for her on the day he left for university, in front of their families no less. Maybe she had yet to say something in return. Maybe he was anticipating three words from her like the protagonist of a romantic comedy.

"I...I uh...I miss you."

He blinked, trying to swallow the disappointment as he released the breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. He cleared his throat, made sure his bitter/sad feelings didn't seep through his voice. "I miss you too."

It was a cheesy exchange of words and he wished they had instead exchanged the even cheesier _I love yous_. He contemplated telling her again that he loved her but decided against it in the last second. There was no need to make things more awkward. He hung up a second earlier than her, knowing if he didn't he'd be tempted to play the _You hang up first_game.

In that moment with the heavy silence pressing down on him, doubts began to swirl in his head. Was it worth to uphold a relationship in which they would only be able to see each other just─

He shook his head and sluggishly dropped the phone on his nightstand. He was being an idiot. He had assured her the day he left that everything was going to be okay and that they were going to manage whatever crap life was going to throw their way. Yes, he missed her a lot but he had been pining after her since he was 15, had always been lovestruck by her deep green eyes, by her unwillingness to take anyone's shit, her brains and the confidence and determination with which she walked through life even if it liked to litter her path with hurdles left and right.

Of course there was more to her than that, things he hadn't been aware of when he had been a teenager and was admittedly more often distracted by her long legs than anything. But now he knew her better, knew that deep down, under layers of steel and strength, a fragile, insecure girl lay. If anything, it made him admire her more even if she annoyed him sometimes, riled him up with her stubbornness and her fiery pride that sometimes blinded her, pissed him off with her short temper and the unbelievable hotheadedness she could display in one moment, making him the more level-headed one.

He sighed drowsily, his eyes slowly sliding shut before he flinched, shaking his head.

How could a relationship with her not be worth it when he missed her so much? He wouldn't be missing her if she didn't mean so much to him, would he? Whatever. He was far too tired to wreck his brain thinking about stuff like that. That and he needed a shower.

* * *

Soul had never been one to celebrate his birthday with a big party. In fact, he found it more tedious than anything; it was too much work, too much money and too much after-party cleaning. If his parents and Wes hadn't called him on that day, he probably would have forgotten that it was his 21st birthday. He had been too busy looking forward to Thanksgiving break and to seeing Maka again. He was such a goner for this girl it wasn't even funny.

Well, it was funny for Wes apparently.

"I hope, dear brother, you will invite us all to the wedding. And don't you dare to elope and I expect to be your best man on your big day."

Soul growled, contemplating to throw his phone against the wall with the hope it would break and shatter into smithereens. "Shut up, Wes. I'm not getting married."

"...yet. Come on, don't tell me you aren't already thinking about the names of your kids and your domestic life in Pastel Suburbia."

Soul rolled his eyes. "That's so uncool. I don't want to live in the suburbs later. I've had enough of it growing up in one."

No, Soul was pretty sure, he was going to live in the city later, preferably in a place with a lot of stores and shops and malls nearby. He'd also rather live in an apartment with his wife (Maka) and his two kids, one girl (Charlotte) and one boy (Damon), instead of in a family home. He was sure as hell not going to tell that to Wes, however. Tearing his mind from his imaginary future, he schooled his voice into detached boredom as he said, "Is that all you were gonna say?"

"Hmm, there's something else."

"Yes?"

"Am I going to be the godfather of─"

Soul hung up. He quickly got dressed, grumbling over his idiot brother as he went out, refusing to mope all day in his apartment because Maka had yet to call him and wish him a Happy Birthday. He understood why Wes liked to tease him about Maka so much, considering he had been with him as seeds of his crush had been planted and steadily growing over the years. At least his brother was supportive and liked Maka. Soul wasn't so sure about his parents, but he guessed it had less to do of the disapproving of Maka and more to do with the ball of crazy that was Spirit Albarn.

He recalled the day his dad drove him to the airport and asked him if the girl was worth having to endure her insane, cop father.

_"Yeah, I love that girl," _he had responded and his father had stared at him as if he had grown a set of green legs from his back and had almost ran over a cat in the process. Soul wasn't a man of emotionally-charged words, so he understood why his father had been so surprised; he had been surprised himself by how easily he could admit that he loved her. Of course, it would make things perfect if she said the same about him. That is, if she did indeed love him.

He had already arrived at the small music store as his thoughts were starting to wander into the depressing category of unrequited love. He greeted the visibly bored clerk with the enthusiasm of a five year old sitting through an Italian opera and cursed the grey, cloudy sky outside. Knowing his luck, he'd be walking home in the rain, fitting his dark mood perfectly.

What if she didn't love him back? And never would?

Soul gulped, randomly picking up a CD. It wasn't like it was that much of an otherwordly possibility. The divorce of her parents had done quite a number on her emotionally, something she had admitted to him in a quiet voice three days after the divorce had been finalized. It had been during lunch break and he remembered how helpless he had felt and how he had been on the verge of panicking when he had spotted the slight wetness in her big green eyes.

He shook his head, a frown on his face as he tried to distract himself with the music around him. It helped for a short time before he decided to screw it and walk back in the downpour anyway. He couldn't say he regretted it, even though he almost froze his ass off during the walk, because at least the rain had a calming effect on him.

Well, it ceased to be calming the moment he arrived at his apartment and saw her, wrapped in a drenched trenchcoat that looked too big on her, her body shivering and her lips almost blue.

"Ma-maka?"

She smiled, teeth clattering. "Happy Birthday, Soul."

* * *

"Seriously, why didn't you wait in the car? I thought you were smart and here you are freezing to death in the rain," he said as he shut the door behind them, his grin big and stupid. He could barely contain himself. Maka was here! It certainly was a great surprise for his birthday.

She scowled. "I've been sitting in that car for seven hours; freezing in the rain is preferable to being stuck in that stinky car. And what kind of greeting is that? I thought you'd be happy to see me."

He chuckled and put his hands on her shaking shoulders, rubbing them soothingly. "I am happy. Very." And he pressed a kiss on the corner of her mouth, feeling her lip tremble faintly as her mouth quirked into a small smile.

"I hope so because you have no idea how difficult it was to get away from my friends. They honestly can't spend a weekend without only that but they insist I always come with them." She rolled her eyes, scowling with displeasure.

"Why didn't you just tell them you were visiting me?" he asked, lightly stroking her quivering arms.

"I did! They didn't believe me. Hell, they think I made a boyfriend up, so I that I have an excuse not to go with them."

He quirked an eyebrow. "You have weird friends. What if you just tell them you don't wanna go to parties with them?"

"Won't work because they have their subtle ways to persuade me."

He smirked and pulled her closer. "I think we've talked enough about your friends."

"Agreed." She giggled and swatted his hands away when they dared to venture lower and lower down her body. "Happy Birthday, Soul," she said and kissed him fully on the mouth, her eyes bright with affection.

He sighed. "Best birthday present ever." He raked his hand through her wet hair, combed through the knots and tangles as she hissed and closed her eyes.

"Speaking of your present, I still need to give it to you." She opened her eyes and reluctantly pulled out of his embrace. He watched her with a raised brow, curious and inexplicably giddy with excitement. He couldn't care less what she got him because he was happy that she came to visit him in the first place. Her stance had a certain nervousness to it, unlike how he was used to see her: confident and strong.

She was blushing like a schoolgirl as she fiddled with the top buttons of her pale trench coat, having undone the belt of it already. She looked up at him from beneath her lashes and he wondered for a moment if she was aiming for another roleplay-session and wanted to be the shy, virginal maiden.

All thoughts of shy, virginal maidens were blotted out the moment she dropped the coat, only to reveal that...

…

His brain had a difficult time to process all of this.

She looked amazing! Absolutely stunning.

He took a strained breath, his skin burning and flaring with heat. "Never knew you had underwear like that." His voice was thick with arousal and man, he was already hard like nobody's business. When was the last time he got hard without being touched at all? In his teenage years.

"Do...do you like it?"

He released the breath he had been holding, his fingers flexing and twitching and his blood boiling with urge to bend her over the table and fuck her. He could only nod, words failing him because there was no way pathetic words in the human language could express his glee at seeing her dressed like this. The black babydoll that barely clung to her body was almost completely sheer save for the cups that covered her breasts; a small red bow held it together and left a milky strip of skin uncovered from her sternum down to her navel. The flimsy fabric fell a little further down her hips, a pair of lacy panties and matching stockings completing her attire.

Her eyes burned with a familiar passion, gleaming with confidence as she was right in front of him, her hand moving from his shoulder to his neck and up to his cheek. His breath caught in his throat as she smiled at him, saucy, kinky, sexy and─

"You have to unwrap your present."

* * *

They had joked and talked about this many times before, but had never been able to work up the courage to do it in the end. Surprisingly (or not), she had been the first to admit that she wouldn't mind - or more precisely she would like - some light bondage.

He shivered under her attention, his arms twitching as he tried to deal with not being able to use his hands, his wrists bound to the bedpost with one of his ties. He wondered how long he could take this sweet torture. He wanted to touch her, damn it! And how was it fair that he was naked and she hadn't even attempted to take off one piece of the skimpy lingerie she was wearing? Oh, it looked amazingly hot on her but he still preferred her naked. Always would.

Her fingers grazed his right arm, her touch feathery light, teasing the muscles between elbow and shoulder with particular care.

"You know..." she trailed off, biting her lip when he exhaled shakily. "I've been wanting to have you like this for a long time."

He swallowed hard, willing his voice to cooperate even though talking seemed like an impossible task at the moment. "Oh? For someone who looks so innocent, you're awfully perverse."

She snorted but the sultry smile never left her face, the anticipation clawing at him, making his heart pound and cock throb almost painfully. "Oh, Soul. You have no idea." She leaned down, holding herself above him on all fours as she kissed his neck, her lips moving at a torturously slow pace. He needed more, he needed all of her, needed to see her tits quickly or he was going to completely lose it. "Soul," she breathed against his ear and he groaned in response. "Do you have any idea what seeing you but not being able to touch you is like?"

Of course he knew! How couldn't he when he was on the verge of despair because he wanted to touch her, his own hand only a poor substitute that barely satisfied him? He opened his mouth, a smartass remark on the tip of his tongue but nothing aside from a strangled whimper escaped between his parted lips when she bit his earlobe and let her hand slither down his chest.

"And then I realized that not being able to watch you come was even worse. Not being able to see you touch yourself while you said my name was hell." It was whispered against his neck, her voice breathless and heady and her hand on his chest sliding lower and lower was fucking distracting. His nerves were on fire, his blood boiling with a scorching heat that nearly numbed his senses. Her fingers danced closer to his dick and he had to bite back a pitiful groan before he begged her to touch him there, to stroke him, to do something before his cells disintegrated and his skin combusted.

His breath came out as a hiss when she finally took hold of his shaft, her fingers teasing up his length slowly, not giving a damn about how he needed her firm grip around him, or her amazing mouth and tongue working him into ecstasy. Her smile was sinfully sweet, her eyes alight with twisted mirth at his vulnerable position. If she were any other woman, he'd be doubting his sanity at allowing himself to be put into such a state. But he trusted her, cherished her and there was never once a fiber of doubt in him that she would release him immediately if he said the word they had agreed upon before they started this, not having minded that it deflated the sexually charged tension between them.

His chest rose with the deep, shuddery breath he took. He was torn between telling her to stop the teasing finally and to remain quiet, nerves tingling with excitement and anticipation. Her fingers enclosed around his dick and he was close to chanting her name with praise but then the warmth of her hand was gone and he was left staring at her desperately, a question on the surface of his eyes.

She leaned down to press a kiss against his lips and he barely had the will to return it. "You know," he gasped, trying his best not to sound pathetic, letting his voice drop to the husky timbre he knew that made her weak in the knees, "I remember you saying something about 'unwrapping my present'...take that thing off." He tried to motion with his head towards the babydoll, his eyes fixed greedily on her chest, the sight of the red bow taunting him.

Her wandering hands paused and she tilted her head to the side, pressing her lips together. "But how would that be fair? You have to do it, don't you think? It's your present after all." She ran a hand over his ribs, pinched a nipple and giggled at his stricken face. "Don't you want to undo it?"

He scowled, his lip curling into a snarl. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Ah, how about using your teeth?"

He blinked, slowly processing what she was telling him. "What the-"

Further words were cut short because her tits were right at his face and he just needed to lean a bit forward and-

"Nah, I think I'll do it myself." She sighed, throwing her head back, her hair falling behind her back in a smooth arc of blond. He growled weakly, swearing to himself that he was going to get his sweet revenge and that...oh, and the red bow was no more! Ah, but the babydoll was still covering her breasts and he might be about to completely lose it and then she shrugged it off, writhing and moving her shoulders to let it fall smoothly down her back.

"Better?" she asked, her hand running over a nipple, making all blood drain from his brain. He couldn't even bring himself to nod his assent. He breathed a heated sigh between clenched teeth, his jaw tense and his eyes wild with desire as he gave the tie another feeble tug.  
And then her hands were back on his chest as she leaned forward, her spine curved, her soft hair pooling over her shoulders and tickling his skin. His eyes greedily roamed her up and down her body, his hands itching with the urge to finally touch and ravage her, to see her skin tremble and watch it flush, to taste her and make her squirm and moan.

His eyes were fixed on her hand as it slid down from her breast to her ribs and lower and lower it went, to her stomach and─oh shit, was she going to...oh, it didn't go between her legs but instead chose to trail over her thigh instead, halting where the stocking began. Her eyes were flashing, her teeth buried in her bottom lip as her other hand cupped his cheek in a gesture that was too tender, contrasting sharply with her coy and taunting expression.

"It was the worst when I could neither hear nor see you, Soul," she whispered, startling him out of his dazed reverie.

"Huh?"

"I'd lie in my bed and think about you and─" her hand trailed to the inside of her thigh, inching up higher and higher, slowly and languidly, and he couldn't fight back a groan this time. "─and imagine you were with me, _touching me_."

His breath caught in his throat when she pressed her fingers against her core. "I'd imagine it was your fingers, not mine, inside my pussy."

"Fuck." He exhaled harshly, growling out her name in pressing need. He didn't know it was possible to suffer from yet enjoy something at the same time.

"You like that, don't you? Like it when I talk dirty." She gasped as her fingers moved against her soaking panties and all he could do was watch her helplessly, his own pleasure denied, so he drank her in and his eyes were close to bulging out when her other hand cupped her tit, rolling a nipple between thin, pale fingers. "Mmmh...I imagined your voice, calling my name and─" She pulled the crotch of her panties to the side, revealing glistening, wet flesh to him before her fingers were working against it, slipping inside and thrusting.

He could almost feel his heart rate speed up in unison with hers, his chest heaving as his breaths came out ragged and fast. He wanted her, needed her or he was going to die from blue balls. He wanted it to be his dick that was plunging inside her, mimicking the movement of her fingers. He could easily demand that she untie him right now, but he couldn't make his mouth and vocal cords cooperate. He was painfully entranced and fascinated, watching her pleasure herself as her face contorted and her lips pressed together and her eyes clenched shut.

"Stop that." He was surprised at how steady his voice had come and even more so when she actually followed his command. "Untie me," he gritted out and realized that this was the moment when he should use the word to be sure she knew that he actually meant it, but when their eyes locked, it wasn't needed. She understood, shakily crawling forward to free him. He didn't waste any time flipping their position, twisting their bodies around with a clumsy lunge, making her squeak and clutch his shoulders, startled and shocked.

His mouth latched onto the sweaty skin of her neck, sharp teeth scraping against the pale skin, relishing in the noises she made when he allowed himself to bite her. His hands were everywhere at once, at her breasts, groping unabashedly, her ass, her thighs, and against the heated flesh between her legs. She mewled and his name left her lips with a long whine.

"You think you were the only one who had it bad?" He scoffed, slowly and carefully sliding a finger inside her, grinning at how wet and tight she was and how her walls clenched around him needily. "You're forgetting I couldn't touch you either. Couldn't do this─" he curled his finger inside her, caressing her as she moaned, eyes heavy-lidded. "─and this," he growled when he pressed against her clit, eyes cloudy and dark with delight. Her muffled moans were the best; he could listen to her raw voice all the time and never grow tired of it.

He watched her hips buck against his fingers, transfixed by the smooth and sinewy movement.

"Haah! Soul, I─"

Oh, he knew. There was no mistaking the desperate tone of her voice, the frantic grinding of her hips or the telltale way she arched her back. Before she reached her orgasm, he pulled his finger out, stopped stroking her clit and grinned goofily at her startled face.

"Sooouuul," she moaned pitifully, not able to work up the anger to glare at him. "What?"

He smirked, devious and sneaky. He stroked her cheek, loving the flush on them and how far it reached down to her neck and chest. Right, he had yet to touch her tits. "Hey, you had your fun teasing me. Now it's my turn."

She snorted and attempted an indignant face even though his hand was at her breast, his fingernails lightly scraping against the soft flesh as she shuddered. "Please, as if you didn't enjoy it."

He pinched her nipple, eliciting the cutest of gasps from her, before he released it only to tease her sensitive skin with his nails, the tips of his fingers slowly mapping her chest out, drawing lazy circles and random patterns.

A strangled mewl escaped her mouth as she accidentally ground against his dick and raked her nails from his shoulders down to his back, causing him to groan and shiver. Even though he had sworn to himself that he'd be the one strictly in control, he couldn't resist bucking against her eager hips, clinging to the last vestiges of self-control not to take her here and now.

But then she said his name in a way that made his heart race, so full of want and need, a plea disguised in one syllable and he forgot all about wanting to tease her, about wanting to drag this out for longer. He kissed her deeply, their tongues tangling with fervent ardour. When they pulled apart, he quickly positioned himself properly between her thighs, the tip of his shaft brushing against her slit.

They rarely used the missionary position, or when they did they usually switched to another immediately because it bored them quickly. Though this time when he thrust into her and he held her hand, she loosely wrapped her legs around his hips; they kept looking into the other's eyes and he couldn't find it in himself to flip her around onto her knees and take her from behind.

No, instead he held the slow, sensuous pace, relished in the way his chest smothered hers, her breasts flush against his skin, her face sweaty and her cheeks red with sex and exertion. She panted softly, and he couldn't resist tasting her neck, her pulse beating furiously beneath his mouth. He let his lips ghost from her temple over her forehead and to her cheekbone, pushing her hair out of her face and behind her ear with his hand.

He wasn't sure how managed to refrain from pounding into her like there was no tomorrow or more surprisingly, how he made her come before him. He felt her muscles tense, her legs tighten around him as she moaned his name, her eyes drifting shut. her clenching insides pushed him over the edge, made him shudder and his shoulders shake, intent on riding his orgasm out as he chanted his pleasure.

When he eventually calmed and looked down at her once more, not bothering to pull out, he grinned dumbly, pleased and satisfied and happy and feeling an array of lots of other emotions he couldn't name. Her own enormous grin and the shy, little kiss against his cheek only heightened the euphoria that had his heart pounding more than any session of rough fucking ever had.

* * *

His heavy lidded eyes swept over the neon green digital numbers of his alarm clock as his fingers were splayed over Maka's hips. It was already after midnight, huh? A lazy grin stretched on his face. They'd been going at it for hours with enough breaks in between.

He sighed tiredly. He wished she didn't have to leave on Sunday again. He'd gladly spend the rest of the days she was going to be here like this with the occasional sex here and there without having to worry about his own classes. He was lucky that he had only two classes tomorrow and both were in the afternoon. Maka shifted on top of him, nuzzling her nose into his chest, her breath flitting over his skin softly.

"Oh, I nearly forgot!"

He flinched, startled and surprised as she arose. He thought she had fallen asleep. He watched her curiously, his eyebrows raised questioningly as she stood up and his gaze was inadvertently drawn to her ass when she exited his room. He contemplated following her but before he could make a decision, she was already back and this time his gaze was drawn to her tits...and then to the small package in her hands.

"Is that...you know you didn't need to get me anything," he said, but his heart was welling up with warmth and his chest was fluttering when she sat down next to him and placed the package into his hand with a small smile.

"You didn't think I'd only wear lingerie and call that your present, did you?"

He looked away sheepishly, feeling dumb and happy at the same time. "Thank you," he mumbled and awkwardly leaned over to kiss her. "I appreciate it...a lot."

She let out a laugh, ran her hand down his cheek and through his hair, the movement jittery and shaky as he tore the wrapping and the lid of the rectangular package off. There was no way he could hide his delighted grin, especially not when he saw what was inside."A pocket watch?"

She ducked her head, her hair shielding her eyes from his view. "It's not much. I saw it and thought of you..err, I mean I thought it'd fit you." She rubbed the back of her neck, her skin flushing.

His lips twitched. "It's awesome!"

It really was. It had a light bronze colour, simple and plain in style. When he opened it, Roman numerals greeted his sight...oh, and an engraving! In a curly, neat and beautifully elaborate font there was his name on the inside of the lid. The letters were done in a musical theme, notes and clefs around his name. It had to have cost a lot. It certainly didn't look cheap and the extra engraving had to have additionally cost something too.

"R-really? You like it?"

He chuckled. It was fascinating how confident and bold she was in one moment, but shy and insecure in the next.

"Yeah, I do." He carefully touched the ornate letters, marvelling at the smooth texture of the watch and how unblemished it was. He was afraid to use it, afraid to get scratches on it because it looked so perfect and more like something to be laid away safely.

"You know, it's not something that many people carry around and I understand if you don't want to but I thought it looked nice and...well..."

He smiled tenderly, circling her small waist with his arms and pulling her closer. After a moment of hesitation, she returned his embrace, her arms winding around his neck. The moments in which he was hit with the certainty that he indeed loved this girl differed starkly from one another. The first time he was sure of it was coincidentally the day he had to depart from her and the day he had admitted it out loud more to her father than her. It had certainly been not the most romantic way to say it, but Maka was never one for grand romantic gestures anyway. The second time he was sure of it was after a random phone call as weird as it sounded. And now, it was during such an intimate moment that he was overcome with the urge to blurt it out.

He wanted to tell her, whisper the words against her ear but in the end, he didn't dare to, was afraid he'd ruin everything and scare her off. Thus he was content with just holding her, feeling her warmth, her skin, each rise of her chest with every breath she took and the gentle drum of her heart; he was content with just drifting off to sleep with her in his arms. His eyes grew heavy, his vision a little blurry and it wasn't long before he was deep in sleep.

"Soul?" She didn't look up, scared and timid, but she continued regardless, "I love you, Soul."

She tensed up, heart thumping wildly in her chest as she waited for his reaction only to be met with an utter lack thereof. Slowly, she peeked up and her heart clenched and her lips twisted into a sad smile when she saw his peaceful face. Maybe...it was a sign or maybe she really had the worst timing ever. She just hoped she'd still have the courage to tell him later.

* * *

The weekend passed far too quickly to his liking. The first half of the Saturday was spent showing her around campus and his favourite places, like the music store he frequented. He made her listen to some jazz he was very fond of. He held back a smile as he intently watched her, her eyebrows almost up to her hairline and her lips pressed tightly together, her finger thoughtfully tapping against her chin. The large headphones looked ridiculous on her small head and kept sliding down because she had failed to adjust them properly.

It had never been a secret that if there was one subject Maka Albarn had struggled with, it was music. They had only spent a year in middle school together before they went to separate high schools, but that single year had been enough for him to determine as much. Oh, she still got good grades, mainly because she was adept at all the theoretical stuff she'd acquire via spending hours in the library reading about it. She was always at a loss when it came to applying this knowledge to a musical piece at hand.

"And?" he asked after a while, his voice light with humour.

She blinked, looking at him questioningly before she pulled the headphone off slightly, the soft tune of jazz louder and better for him to hear. "Did you just say something?"

He smiled. "Yeah. How do you like it?"

She let the headphones drop around her neck, briefly glanced at her shoes before her gaze was back on him again. "I-it sounds nice, I guess," she said uncertainly. "But...I kinda don't get it."

He snorted and snatched the headphones from her, carefully keeping her hair out of the way as he did so. "What's there not to understand?"

She sighed heavily, averting her eyes to side dejectedly. "I don't know. For me it's mostly just sound. Sometimes I think it sounds very nice, sometimes it sounds odd...but I've never felt _moved _or touched by a piece. I don't understand how some people are able to to interpret so much into songs, especially if it's just an instrumental thing."

"Hmm, I see." How could he explain to her something that came very naturally to him? "I dunno, you just feel it, I guess."

"But that's the point. I don't _feel _it and it's not like I'm some cold, unfeeling robot. I feel weird, maybe there's something wrong with me." She let out a humourless laugh, making him suspiciously aware of her dwindling good mood.

"That's bullshit. I guess some people are just more musically inclined than others. Nothing wrong with that, or with you."

"Yes, but-but─" she stopped with a deflating sigh, her shoulders slumping. "Whatever."

"Don't get so worked up over it. I never thought you're so interested in music and wanted to understand all of it."

"It's not really that...but..."

"But?"

Another sigh. "Nevermind."

"Now, I'm curious. Tell me."

"No."

"Spill it."

"I refuse to."

"Why?"

"Because it's...stupid."

He looked at her imploringly as he carelessly hung the headphones on their designated place. He really didn't want to press her further if she didn't feel like sharing but he couldn't help his curiosity either. "This seems like a really big deal to you."

She met his eyes meekly, biting her lip as she released a loud, exasperated breath through her nose.

"No," she said slowly, her voice calmer and more guarded. "It just makes me feel stupid, okay? I'm not used to not getting something."

He eyed her warily, not really buying her words but he decided to let it drop. At least, he decided not to press her for an entirely honest answer for now. "I see, your nerd sensibilities can't handle being not perfect in something." He snickered as she puffed her cheeks, half-heartedly hitting his arm. "So what if you don't get music? It doesn't matter and it doesn't make you dumb."

"It matters to me."

"Well, I like you just fine, musical genius or not."

He felt heat crawling over his cheeks, feeling a bit awkward, which was only heightened by her blank stare. But then she smiled brightly, her eyes alight with mirth and contentment. It was embarrassing how easily he was left dazed and dumbfounded with just a smile of hers.

"Uh, let's go," he grumbled and he was surprised anew when she grabbed his hand, twining their fingers as she was the one who lead him out of the store. Her hand was small and warm in his, her pale skin a stark contrast against his tanned flesh.

* * *

She left early in the morning; not because she wanted to, but because he insisted so she didn't risk driving at night. They'd be seeing each other at Thanksgiving, but it still seemed like too long. Their goodbye was sappy and neither of them minded as they exchanged lingering kisses and stumbled over their words as they tried to say the right thing.

"Soul?" Her voice was quiet and he felt like there was something serious about to come, so he waited anxiously, urging himself to listen attentively. Her arms were still wrapped around his shoulders and their faces were apart by the merest of space; he could feel her breath hitting his cool skin. "I...I...Soul, I think that..."

He gulped, all his muscles painfully tense as he encouragingly petted her back.

"Soul, I─"

He parted his lips to urge her on to get to the point because if she continued with this he was sure he was going to lose it. And then her hand was on his ass, squeezing roughly and wrecking any thoughts he might have had. He made an embarrassing, unmanly squeak and his eyes narrowed into a glare. She smiled cheekily, or attempted to because it looked more than a little forced and strained and fake.

She gave him a shrug. "I just needed another parting grope."

"What?"

Okay, the first time it had been funny but...now...now he had actually expected her to say something important. He heaved a deflating sigh as he lowered his eyes, still bringing a hand onto her butt in a feeble attempt to hide his disappointment, not that he was fooling her.

After that they shared a few kisses and dumb, half-hearted jokes about groping before she got into her car and drove off. He remained standing on the spot until her car disappeared from his sight.

* * *

"What? Are you serious?"

Soul wasn't sure if it was okay to take the sight in front of him at face value. He blinked and rubbed his eyes for good measure, the direction of his gaze alternating from his father to his "belated birthday present". It was a beautiful thing.

"Of course," Mr. Evans said, smiling at his son, his child-like glee amusing him. "Here." He threw the keys at Soul, who barely caught them.

"Seriously, dad? You got me a car and...and a Daytona Charger at that?" He couldn't hold back the large grin as he resisted the urge to jump up and down in happiness and giggle with uncontained glee. His father nodded and laughed a little. "Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome, Soul. Don't forget to thank your mom, too. She managed to persuade me into buying it."

His eyes widen a little as he was finally able to tear his eyes from the most awesome present he had received from his parents to date. "I'll thank her later."

"You know, since your uncle won't be in the States over Thanksgiving and we haven't invited anyone else, do you want to invite Maka and her father?"

Soul raised an eyebrow in question. "Why? We've never had them over for anything before."

"We thought it'd be the perfect opportunity to get to know her better since you're serious about her."

"I could ask her. I don't know if they have any plans for Thanksgiving."

Mr. Evans nodded. "Yes, do that. Rightaway."

"Dad, do we have to invite her dad too?" Soul grimaced, unable to imagine how a dinner with his family together with Maka and her crazy dad could proceed pleasantly.

"It would be rude not to, especially if we're inviting his daughter over. He's our neighbour after all. I'm sure we will have a good time together." His dad plastered on his trademark "pleasant-suburban-polite-family-man" smile on.

Soul's eye twitched as he sighed. "You're thinking back when he followed our car for twenty minutes, right?"

Mr. Evans patted him on the back. "Oh, well. I'm sure he'll be more well-behaved when you aren't french kissing his daughter in front of him, or admitting that you've been groping her, or admitting that you've done 'more than groping'."

Soul blinked, mortified and needing to dig himself a hole and remain there until this moment could be erased from his brain forever. "Dad!" He groaned, rubbing the side of his head.

Mr. Evans just laughed, giving him a clap on the back. "Let's just hope they'll accept the invitation."

* * *

Soul hadn't expected that the Albarns would actually come to have dinner with them on Thanksgiving, especially not since he had earned Spirit's ire for dating his daughter (and doing other things with his daughter). He was dressed in a an immaculate suit, sitting at the table stiffly as he was trying fight off another wave of nervousness and dread with each glare Spirit Albarn shot him. Dinner was mostly a silent affair, his dad and Wes were doing most of the talking with Maka joining them sometimes. The clanging noises of the silverware against expensive porcelain was grating on his ears, the taste of the delicious turkey his parents had prepared barely registered with his tastebuds.

"Do you already know what you want to major in, Maka?" Mrs. Evans' voice cut through the mindless smalltalk like a sharp knife, her voice soft and quiet yet strong like steel, making Soul's spine stiffen in response.

He gulped, almost choking on the bit of meat before he hid it behind a well-placed cough. He knew that look, that impenetrable, hard, scrutinizing gaze his mother would throw at someone she hadn't known for long, judging and analyzing everything. He just hoped it didn't unnerve Maka for he knew how scary his mom could be. It didn't help that her eyes were such a dark shade of brown that they nearly appeared to be black, her pupils and therefore the slightest bit of emotion she might be showing remaining carefully hidden.

Maka smiled easily, placing the knife and fork down. "I think I will major in biology and hopefully put my emphasis on marine biology."

Mrs. Evans raised a finely arched eyebrow, her lips curling into a pleasant smile as she leaned a bit forward. "Interesting. How come you like marine biology in particular?"

"Ah, I guess I have always been fascinated by the sea and its depths and the animals that live there. It's interesting and I'd like to study about it more."

Soul allowed himself to relax a little, making sure he didn't slouch on his seat before his mother noticed and scolded him for it. His dad was less strict, but he knew that he'd at least earn himself a reprimanding glance by his old man if he did so. Maka was handling herself well. He didn't know why he was so nervous or scared of this. Yes, his mother happened to be a perfectionist and would loathe to see her sons with partners who she deemed less than fit for them. Not that she'd ever consciously sabotage any of their relationships, but she'd make her disapproval clear in her own way. It could be annoying but even he had to admit his mother's judgement had been spot on when it came to his and Wes' past girlfriends. He guessed it was her way looking out for them, but that didn't mean she couldn't be positively scary with her attitude. So far, Maka seemed to be faring very well in her eyes. She had yet to receive a blank glare from his mother, her unresponsiveness or short, curt answers being clear signs that she wasn't overly fond of someone.

"You have a bright future in front of you, then."

Okay, he hadn't expected his dad to speak when his mom was in the process of analyzing Maka's personality. Oh, hell. Now his parents were going to tag team against her, weren't they? He marginally loosened his tie, his face hot and his throat tight.

Maka laughed, not too loud and not fake either. "I think you have more faith in me than I have."

"I can only agree with him, Maka," Spirit said and it was really odd seeing him so...normal, not screaming, not yelling, not frothing at the mouth. He turned to his daughter, smiling proudly, "You're a hard-working woman and you deserve a bright future for that."

"Oh, Papa," she looked at her lap, blushing darkly, making him grin at how adorable she was.

"You can only benefit from a good work ethic, especially when you're older and have to juggle family and kids on top of your job as well," Mr. Evans said, his eyes glazing over in thought.

"Uh, I actually haven't thought that far ahead...about having a family and kids."

Mr. Evans' brows raised in question, suspicions already forming in his eyes. "Oh? Of course it is your choice if you want children or not. I just wanted to inform you that I don't dislike the thought of grandchildren. At all."

Soul and Spirit choked on their food at the same time, both coughing violently. Soul's face grew red from more than the choking and Spirit looked ready to breathe fire at the Evans patriarch, the familiar deranged glint returning to his clear blue eyes. Maka had to have broken a record with the intensity of her blush as she was staring helplessly ahead and could only squeak pitifully. Mr. Evans just looked surprised, glancing at the people around him wonderingly. Mrs. Evans just facepalmed and sighed, shaking her head. And Wes...

...he was was just smiling heartily and happily chewing on his food and taking many sips of his wine, having the time of his life. Bastard.

Maka clapped him carefully on the back as he was gasping for breath, his chest heaving. He closed his eyes and hoped by all that was holy that this was only a very bad dream. Leave it to his dad to make such a faux pas; Soul shouldn't have expected less with how eager his father was to be grandfather later. But seriously? Bringing the topic of kids up with a girl he had been only dating for a few months? Granted, they had known each other for years but still.

Soul was torn between strangling his dad here and now and remaining calm and level-headed. Making himself guilty of patricide would do no one good. That and he actually liked his dad...usually, when he didn't pull off a stunt like this.

Wes cleared his throat, deciding to join the insanity. "I think it's too early for them to talk about children." Soul gave him a grateful glance which faltered the moment his brother grinned at him. He clutched Maka's hand to him, bracing himself for more humiliation. "But he did promise that I'd be the godfather of his kids later."

"..."

His red eyes flashed with the intent to murder. Locking his gaze with Wes', he let his expression speak.

_'I hate you.'_

_'I love you too, little brother.'_

"Oh, so you've been thinking about having children, Soul?"

He spluttered inelegantly, finding faint comfort having Maka's hand tighten around his. For all he knew, she could be freaked out over the prospect of having his kids. "Daad! No, I mean...I mean, it's not like I don't want kids at all but-but that's something to worry about later." He was proud at himself that his voice remained vaguely steady,his heart palpitating as he fought to cling to the last shreds of his sanity, when Spirit cut in:

"I think...no one is going to impregnate my daughter. Ever."

Soul gulped and despite the utter dread boiling in his chest, he still met Police Lieutenant Spirit Albarn's deceptively calm gaze. His mouth was pulled into an...imitation of a smile, his eye twitching as he bared his teeth to him, making him shrink back in his seat.

"Papa, I think it's my choice if I want to get pregnant or not," Maka growled dangerously, daring her father to make a fool of himself.

"But Makaaa."

"No buts."

"Yes, Mr. Albarn, I think it is not your choice to make."

Spirit ceased giving his pitiful puppy-dog eyes (Soul was fascinated and disturbed at once how effectively a thirty to forty-something man could pull this off) to his daughter and turned in his seat to face Mr. Evans, his blue eyes narrowing for a moment before the strained, fake smile was back in place.

"You should not talk about things you don't know anything about, Mr. Evans."

"Excuse me?"

"You couldn't possibly understand as you don't have a daughter but only these two dirty─eh, I mean wonderful, young, gentlemanly sons," he gritted the words out with venom, his teeth gritting as he eyed first Wes and then Soul darkly. For all Soul knew Spirit's eyes might have been equipped with atomary projectiles, ready to be launched at the slightest provocation. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart.

A soft sound, someone clearing their throat, cut through the tense moment. All heads turned to Mrs. Evans as she rose from her seat, back and shoulders held straight. "I think this discussion only spoils dinner. Please, stop embarrassing your children," she said, her eyes pointedly remaining on the tall form of her husband before they subtly flitted over to Spirit who was able to hide his flinch exceptionally well. And then she smiled, before she continued, "Would you like some dessert?"

There was some underlying threat in her voice, which the Evans men could easily detect and which Spirit was not dense enough to miss.

"That-that would be great, Mrs. Evans," Maka said, and all air left Soul's lungs as he silently tried to convey his gratefulness towards his mom with a wry grin, the embarrassment still pulsing through his veins but the relief was slowly but surely setting in and calming him down somewhat.

Mrs. Evans thought that Maka Albarn was a good girl even though she had had her doubts about her; Soul and she seemed to be very compatible. She smiled to herself, carefully balancing the pumpkin pie on one hand and the whipped cream on the other. She had a good feeling about those two, she thought as she re-entered the dining only to be met with the awkward sight of Spirit Albarn looking ready to massacre all that was in his periphery, her husband looking cluelessly ahead, Maka sporting something between a frown and a grimace of mortification, and Soul glaring daggers at Wes. Wes looked very full of himself. She wasn't even going to ask what her eldest son had said to embarrass his little brother again.

* * *

His intentions had been totally innocent. He hadn't actually expected to get laid tonight, especially not when Spirit Albarn was still with them. Apparently with enough wine his dad and Spirit got along just fine, even when their discussions about football got quite heated. It was Wes who suggested he might want to take a test ride in his new car together with Maka. Soul guessed he had felt bad about earlier and making things intentionally awkward for him.

And thus Maka and he ended up driving around the town a little; it was nice and they were mostly quiet, enjoying the companionable silence and talking a little here and there. And all he did was show her the city from a nice vantage point as uncharacteristically romantic as it was, coming from him. After enjoying the view of the city for a few minutes, things took a sharp turn to the definitely not G-rated territory.

His head hit the headrest with a dull noise as Maka eagerly worked on his dick, her mouth unbearably hot and her tongue moving smoothly, knowing all the sensitive spots in and out and ruthlessly taking advantage of them to make him moan.

He could _feel _her smile, that naughty, self-confident, little quirk of her lips as she gently palmed his balls, causing him to jerk and gasp and helplessly clutch at the seat. Slitted, red eyes glanced down and he raised one hand to brush her unruly hair out of her face, in part to make it easier for her and in part to make him able to see her as she blew him.

Their eyes met for a moment when he brushed her hair away, holding it together in his hand. The green of her eyes was dark and cloudy, a hazy quality to them, her want and lust nearly palpable. She released his shaft momentarily, shooting him a coy smile before she licked its tip and then sucked on the side of it; his heart throbbed hastily as he gritted his teeth, the upcoming release sending liquid fire through his veins as heat bubbled in his stomach.

He faintly wondered if it would be too obvious if others saw it and too mortifying for him if he got some jizz on his pants - his terribly expensive and high quality pants. She gave him a languid lick before she engulfed him fully in her mouth and sucked on him noisily, and all of his concerns were erased because even if things got messy, it was so worth it. He came with a shuddery cry, the back of his head digging forcefully against the headrest and his hand fisting in her hair.

He hadn't been aware that he had closed his eyes in the first place and only opened them when he felt her soft lips pressing against his jawline. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, grinning saucily as he finally regained his wits, releasing a sharp breath as he muttered his amazement and pulled her close to kiss her properly.

She giggled in between their tiny kisses, sighing and gasping when he let his hands travel down her body. He pressed against her, trying to maneuver them around so that she was the one on the seat and he was leaning over her. Her breath hitched when he fondled her chest through her clothes, clumsily pushing the straps of her dress down to touch her better. It was ridiculous how hot it had gotten in the car and how steamed up the windows had become. He'd make sure to make her scream as she did with him. Her panties, much to his delight, were a sexy pair of lace and frills and red and already wet. She mewled contently when he rubbed her carefully, delightedly watching her legs spread on their own accord.

"Soul." His name was slurred, her eyes misted over and unfocused and heavy-lidded but her hands gripped his forearms strongly making him halt any movements.

"Yes?" he asked huskily, slightly distracted by the way her nipples protruded from her bra.

She inhaled deeply, her eyes becoming clearer as she searched his face, a small, pale hand coming to rest on his cheek in surprisingly tender gesture. "I...lov─oh my God, what is that?"

He flinched, nearly hitting his head on the roof of his car in the process. "What?"

"There is something-!" She pointed a shaky finger and he followed it faithfully, only to jump when he saw..._light _against the window on the driver's side, coming from the outside.

"Soul? What-what is this?"

He gulped, quickly pulling his pants up in case he needed to fight some creepy motherfucker. "I have no idea." He squeezed her hand, trying to give her some comfort as both of them flinched when someone rapped against the window.

"Who's there?" Maka asked, beating him to it and for looking so scared she actually sounded like someone who wouldn't hesitate to bash your head and nuts, which she probably would.

"─Police Department. Open that window."

"Oh fuck."

"Yeah, fuck. Oh God, getting caught during..during this by the police. Why couldn't it be a simple thug?"

He threw her an incredulous glance over his shoulder as he opened the window with a grimace to come face to face with a man, sporting pair of scary, shiny glasses and a deranged grin and holding a flashlight in his hand. "What do we have here? You do know that this is private property here, right and maybe you should restrict such activities to─Maka, is that you?"

"Wha...oh, Mr. Stein, h-hi." She waved at him meekly, blushing furiously as she quickly tried to make herself look somewhat presentable.

"I never thought I'd find Spirit Albarn's daughter in such a position."

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

This guy knew Maka!

This guy knew her dad!

This guy was a policeman!

This guy knew her dad!

This guy had caught them during foreplay!

_This guy knew her dad!_

The police officer raised a brow. "You have more of your father in you than I had thought."

Maka gasped indignantly, crawling forward, awkwardly stumbling over his lap so she could jab her finger into the officer's shoulder. "Take that back!"

"Fine, fine," Mr. Stein said, raising his hand in front of him in mock defense as he smiled creepily. "Just go home."

Huh? This was it? He was just going to let them leave? He fought back the light tendrils of hope, not trusting the peace. Maka was still half-sitting on his lap and fidgeting uneasily, her dress a rumpled mess.

"You-you're not going to tell Papa, right?"

Soul swallowed hard, willing the nervous shudder in his body down. If Spirit got wind of what they were up to, he'd go berserk on his pathetic ass.

The policeman sighed. "I won't. It's none of my business. Now leave and don't park your car on private property again."

Soul willed his voice to work, one hand on the steering wheel and the other at the keys. "We won't, sir."

Stein gave them one last smirk before he wished them a good night and sauntered off towards his car. Soul had never been this eager to get away from somewhere...or someone.

* * *

"Mr. Stein used to be Papa's partner before he got promoted to the rank of a lieutenant. And my papa used to be his mentor figure."

Soul groaned loudly, the keys jingling loudly in his hands as he struggled to find the lock in the dark. "I really didn't need to meet that guy. Especially not after..."

His unfinished sentence hung heavily in the air, both of them staring at each other intently, their eyes still hazy with want. She was the first one to look away, sighing loudly as he finally managed to unlock the door. Soul hated unfinished business and it definitely wasn't fair that he had been the only one who got off. He grimaced, running his palm over his face as he desperately tried not to think of her head between his legs and─and─

"Ssssoul!"

They flinched and watched, wide-eyed and confused, as Wes stumbled towards them with a ridiculous smile and an almost empty bottle of wine in his hand.

"Wes?" Soul began, warily eying him, "Are you drunk?"

He didn't get an answer of the verbal kind, at least not immediately. Wes draped an arm around his shoulders and said, "You two were out pretty late."

"Uh, yeah?"

"Umm, I should probably go home. Papa is probably worried─"

"Nah," Wes cut in, lazily motioning with his hand to the left, "He's passed out on the couch after too much booze, mom and dad are sleeping already too."

"Oh, I should wake him," Maka said, looking a little embarrassed and mostly looked like she was too tired of the day to care much.

Wes snorted loudly, almost giggling when he saw their hilariously perplexed faces. "Whyyy would you do that? You can have your house all for yourself and bang without having to worry about your crazy dad and here you wanna wake him up?" He cocked his head to the side. His breath smelled awful, causing Soul to make a face as he tried to pry his clingy brother away from him and not to mull over his words too much because it was late and Wes was drunk and _Spirit Albarn was passed out on their couch_and Maka didn't have the chance to come after she─

Maka and he exchanged a glance, wordlessly determined that yes, what Wes was saying might not be totally irrelevant even if he was piss drunk. She licked her lips, biting on her bottom lip when her mouth quirked at the corners into a devious little smile, a smile he had come to associate with lots and lots of amazingly kinky sex. He gave her a grin, sharp teeth bared as─

"Yo, you really gonna do eeet?"

There was only one hindrance that needed to be dealt with. Preferrably right now.  
"Fuck, Wes! Go to your room and sleep. You're gonna have a nasty hangover in the morning..."

But Wes continued to blabber on like nothing was amiss, like his little brother and his girlfriend were not about to sneak off to fuck, like his brother didn't look like he was about to faint because of how awful his breath stank. Instead he grinned and...blabbered. "Don't forget the condoms."

"WES!"

"What! I don't wanna be an uncle _or _godfather yet."

"Get off, Wes and put that bottle away!"

"You know Soul, even if I'm sometimes an ass to you, I still love you, bro."

"What the..."

"You're the bestest little brother I could ever ask for."

"You're even drunker than I thought..wait, don't tell me you're about to cry."

"I know I am failure of a big brother and─and─"

Maka watched the exchange with growing amusement, her shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. "Soul, I think I should go."

"But Maka!"

"Don't worry. I'll be waiting," she said with a giggle, waving at him as she made her way out, Soul's eyes stuck on the sight of her ass she purposely swayed her hips.

* * *

After he successfully managed to make Wes go to his room and sleep his intoxication out, Soul did not waste any time to go to Maka's house. They were in her room and he watched her, eyes intense and gleaming with lust, as she got rid of her dress. She had her back to him, her shoulders a creamy white, the colour of her underwear contrasting sharply with her skin. He loosened his tie, he stopped and grinned.

"You know," he said, approaching her and coming to stand right behind her, breathing his next words into her ear as he took his tie off, grasping it lightly in his right hand. "I remember you mentioning last time that 'next time' it'd be my turn to tie you up."

He took immense delight in the way he made her shiver, relished in the goosebumps on her skin as he breath hitched. His lips brushed against her neck, the spot just below her earlobe, the sensitive shell of her ear. "What do you say, Maka?"

He only had to wait a second before she nodded and it was all he needed and his tie had never felt so good in his hands and he had never felt so excited when he put it over her eyes, tying the end together into a loose knot at the back of her head.

* * *

The next time they saw each other was when he surprised her on the Christmas party one of her friends threw. It might have been unnecessary as he'd have seen her in a week back home, but he decided to drive to her university during a light snowfall.

He wasn't dressed at his finest, not that he cared and not that he was going to be noticed among the drunken party goers. It took him too long to find the stupid location of that party, so he had subjected himself to an involuntary tour through the campus, but when he finally found the party, the music blaring loudly and almost shattering his eardrums, he couldn't wait to see Maka again. He had to wrestle between numerous sweaty, stinky and wildly dancing and swaying bodies and even went so far to ask a junkie if he knew Maka; Soul had of course not known that the guy was a junkie before he asked him.

He found her more by chance than anything. She was in the kitchen of the apartment, talking to her friends...or arguing seemed more like it. She looked absolutely lovely in that long-sleeved dress of hers, a deep red in colour that modestly covered her front completely almost up to her neck, but left her back deliciously bare, the fabric hugging her ass just the right way. The sight made him almost drool, and he licked his lips, before their discussion brought him back to the world of the not sex-crazed.

"No, Liz! I'll not go out and flirt and dance with that guy," Maka said heatedly.

"You need to live a little, Maka. I'm only doing this for your own good," Liz retorted, flinging her long hair behind her shoulder with a smooth move of her head. She grinned wickedly and took Maka's wrist. "Come on, let's go."

"No! I don't want to flirt. I already have a boyfriend, and even if I didn't─"

"Oh, please. Don't think you can fool me with that made-up boyfriend of yours."

Soul decided to make his grand appearance, stepping into the kitchen. "Sorry to disappoint, but I really exist," he drawled lazily, his lips quirking into a smile when Maka's entire face lit up and she smiled brightly.

"Soul!"

"Wha?" Liz watched them dumbfoundedly when he walked towards Maka, gently pushing Liz aside.

"Excuse me," he said and pulled Maka into his arms, kissing her passionately. She didn't hesitate to return the affection, arms tight around his neck, tongue nimbly pushing against his as she released a soft moan. He was pleasantly surprised that she was sucking face with him so eagerly even though her friend had a front row seat and was staring at them dumbly.

When they pulled away, they were both panting and the rosy blush on her face made him want to kiss her again.

"Why didn't tell me you were coming?" she asked, easing into his tender embrace.

"It wouldn't have been a cool surprise if I did," he replied casually, inwardly congratulating himself on the utter coolness and awesomeness of his move. He squeezed her hips and was about to go for another round of french kissing when someone cleared her throat behind them in a not so discreet manner.

Maka's eyes flashed. "There! I have a boyfriend! I told you. Countless times!"

Liz laughed uneasily. "Oh, so it wasn't made up...ehehehe."

"Nope, I'm totally real."

The next hour or so was spent with Liz interrogating him and squealing over how Maka had grown up and how she proud she was of her. They managed to leave early, taking a short stroll through the campus, exchanging stories of what they had done in the past months, before they left for her apartment with his car.

* * *

Maka gasped throatily as he pressed wet, hot kisses against her neck, her nails digging into his shoulder blades roughly as the grasp of her thighs around his hips tightened.

"Soul, we-we should get inside..." Her breath hitched when he bit her, smiling against her skin smugly.

"Why?" His voice was deep and husky, his hands insatiable for her flesh, yet the last vestige of modesty was holding him back from undressing her completely. "I remember you and me, getting down and dirty on your dad's car. Now you're all shy doing it on mine?"

"Oh, shut up, you idiot." Despite her words, she kissed him, petted his hair and nuzzled against his neck.  
He chuckled fondly, their movements becoming less hectic, not as much driven by lust, instead slower, more gentle, cherishing each other's closeness and warmth. His throat was tight when she looked at him with such affection that he momentarily forgot how to speak. He hugged her closer, feeling her breath feathering over his pulse, his heart throbbing.

She smiled, her hand resting on his cheek. "Soul, you know, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time."

He held his breath and even though he had always been met with disappointment whenever he dared to hope, he couldn't help but feel nervous and giddy and excited at once.

She took a deep breath, sitting more upright, her shoulders squared when she looked into his eyes determinedly. "Soul, I lov─"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They jumped apart and he almost fell down when...some crazy man passed them, arms flailing wildly and for a moment Soul feared Spirit Albarn was here, intent to cock- and love-block him and eventually to chop his dick off.

"What the hell, you bastard?" Maka yelled, looking ready to chop the guy's head off. He turned around and much to Soul's relief it was not Spirit Albarn, but the same idiot junkie he had run into earlier.

"Guys, guys, guys!" He sauntered towards them, hands raised in front him. He was shaking all over, his face pale, his eye bloodshot and hazy. "You gotta help me! You gotta run!"

"..."

"..."

"I knew I shouldn't have done it! But-but I couldn't resist. I had to eat that Snickers bar! But now, but now its mom IS COMING AFTER ME, OH FUCK! THERE IT IS! RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIIVES!"

And off he went, disappearing into the dark and most certainly not being followed by a vindictive mama Snickers bar. He blinked, looked at Maka, only to see her looking as confused as he. She was the first to break the awkward silence.

"You have to be shitting me!" She agitatedly ran her hand through her hair, pulling at a few strands a little.

"Maka..."

She was pacing around, face flushed with fury and her fists clenched tightly. "This can't be happening!" Her eyes blazed as she gritted her teeth. "You know, I the first few times I chickened out, but THIS is ridiculous! A fucking stoner interrupts me this time? Scared of-of fucking chocolate? It's like something or someone doesn't want me to tell you that I love you. What the hell!"

In that moment, Soul could have been covered with cow dung and he'd still be the happiest man on earth.

"You just did." Even though he seemed somewhat calm, his heart was pounding viciously against his ribs, threatening to leave his chest cavity altogether.

She loved him.

Maka loved him!

There was nothing that could stop his huge grin.

"Did what?"

"Said that you love me," he softly said, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves and not to pull something embarrassing like a somersault in celebration.

Maka's rage deflated with a heavy sigh. She bit her lip, nervous and dejected. "I did...but it wasn't supposed to happen this way. I actually wanted to say it to you. And not yell it out because I got angry at some dumbass."

"I don't care." He inhaled shakily, closing the distance between them with a few shaky steps. His knees felt like they were filled with pudding and he was afraid he might just fall because he had been waiting for this for so long and got it in a way he hadn't expected and inwardly he was jumping with joy. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't care if it wasn't perfect...or..or romantic."

"I wanted it to be perfect. You know I'd have told you, looking you deep in the eyes and then you'd have said you love me too and then we'd have gone to my apartment and made love." It was mumbled demurely against the collar of his shirt, and he grinned despite himself.

"It was perfect in a way. No need to get worked up over it."

"But─"

"I love you too."

"H-hey, that's not going to make it subsequently perfect."

"And what was the next thing you mentioned after that? Ah, yes. Let's go to your place and make love."

"You're an idiot."

He tilted her head up by her chin, all anger and disappointment drained from her face. She wore a resigned smile and finally returned his embrace, giggling softly. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Yeah, an idiot you love," he said after they he pulled away, making her laugh and kiss him again. She grasped his hand, her eyes light full with mirth and affection when she lead him towards the door of the apartment complex.

"Yes, I do. Now let's go."


End file.
